My Job Is My Life, Literally
by August Solstice
Summary: “Damn you'se a sexy chi-” Sasuke stopped in mid sentence as his eyes met the ass of a mystery girl. Sakura stood up straight from her bent over position across the computer desk with a shocked and surprised look on her face. “Excuse me?" she exclaimed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first ever story on FanFic so, yea I hope you like it. This is the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (but who doesnt wish they did?) I do own this story though so BLAH!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She jumped from the ladder on the side of the building to the top roof of the warehouse. All that could be seen was a blur of pink and black as she sprinted across the roof to the metal door. She looked at the huge rusted old master lock on the door.

'Hmm It doesn't look like I'm gonna to be able to pick this old thing. That only leaves me with one other option'

She grabbed the lock into her left chakra infused hand and crushed it easily. She then swung open the door , ran to the stair well and jumped the rail landing 7 stories down and landed on two perfectly poised feet. She looked around slowly, taking in all of her surroundings.

'That wasn't too hard, although I really didn't want to have to use any of my chakra.' she thought.

Her earpiece clicked and she heard a voice belonging to a woman speak calmly to her.

"You already know what I'm about to say don't you Sakura?"

Sigh. "Yes but the lock was too old to pick so I had to."

"But you know someone could have picked up your chakra signal, then you would have been caught."

**'UGH CHILL OUT OLD LADY! WE KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING!' **yelled inner Sakura.

Sigh. "Yes Lady Tsunade."

"Alright then, continue your mission."

"Hai"

'What a pain in the ass.' Sakura thought as she started for the door at the end of the hall that read _"_**MAIN OFFICE**_"_

* * *

"Shes nothing like a girl you've ever seen before, nothin you can compare to your neighborhood whore.**" **Sasuke sang as he dodged a punch from one of the guards outside of the warehouse. He landed a hard upper cut and the guard fell backwards.

"I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without bein disrespectful." He turned around sharply and kicked another guard in this side sending him flying into the outside wall of the warehouse.

"The way that booty movin I cant take no more, have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull up close."

He started on his way inside the tall building heading towards the main office.

"Damn you'se a sexy chick, a sexy bitch." Sasuke was still listening to his black iPod nano when he opened the door to the main office.

"Damn you'se a sexy chi-" Sasuke stopped in mid sentence as his eyes met the ass of a mystery girl.

Sakura stood up straight from her bent over position across the desk at the computer with a shocked and surprised look on her face.

"Excuse me?" She said in a rather pissed voice.

Sasuke just stood there, about three things going through his mind at once.

First 'Nice ass.'

Second 'Who is she and what is she doing here?'

Third 'Don't let her get in the way of my mission.'

Sakura quickly regained her composure and her espionage instincts took over causing her to become impersonal. She pulled out a kunai and took a stance only quickly looking back at the computer screen to check the data exchange from it to her USB flash drive.

'Good only a couple minutes left, that should give me enough time to take care of this guy.'

'**But we don't even know if hes an enemy or not.**' Inner countered.

'Your just saying that because you think hes cute.'

**'Correction _we _think he's cute.'**

'Whatever. Wait, shut-up!' Sakura thought loudly before taking a quick look at the mystery guys forehead.

It looked like he did the same thing because it seemed like they both relaxed a little after seeing the Hidden Leaf symbol on each others headbands.

"I'm Lieutenant Haruno of squad 7 state your rank." She stood up straight and put her kunai back in its pouch.

Sasuke smirked a little at her little affirmation. She was only a lieutenant while he was a full on captain. He reposed his fighting stance and walked over to the computer.

'Hn, she might be a lower ranking agent but shes good. I don't even know this girl and yet she got here before me.'

He turned back to Sakura with a slightly frustrated look on his face and noticed she had oddly colored hair. It was pink and pulled back into a long slightly curled ponytail.

"Captain Uchiha of Team Oro."

Sakura was thrown off by the 'team' thing.

'He must be a Jonin or something.' She thought as she looked back at the computer screen.

'**Two more minutes**' Inner chimed.

"What are you here for Captain?" Sakura added with an extra emphasis on the 'captain'.

That annoyed look was back on his face.

"Well that's classified information for Jonin officials only." He inwardly smirked thinking that him outranking her would put them at even for her beating him here.

"Well," She started, mocking him slightly. "I'm apart of the special assassination and tactical squad. You may know of this organization as the Anbu Black Ops" she pulled out her ID to prove it.

Why did they feel the need to one up each other after only just meeting each other 7 minutes ago?

Well that sure changed things for Sasuke. This girl can kill him at any moment.

'Dammit! Shes got me there.' Sasuke shouted inwardly at himself in his mind.

With that thought Sakara's flash drive blinked from orange to green signaling that it was done stealing the data she needed from the computer. She leaned over the desk again and grabbed it before standing back up to face Sasuke again.

"Well U-chi-ha, thanks for keeping me company. We really should do this again sometime." He couldn't help his eye twitching at how she enunciated each syllable in his last name. She gave him one last look up and down before making a few hand signs and disappearing out of his sight.

Out of habit Sasuke made a mental profile of Sakura in his head as all good spy's do when they meet someone that come across as a threat to them.

**Lieutenant Haruno:**

Creamy skin tone

About half a head shorter then me

Long unusually salmon pink hair

Pale emerald green eyes

ANBU Black Operative

A beautiful face

And one last attribute that he knew he wouldn't forget-

A sexy ass.

'Oh yes Miss Haruno, I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again.'

With that last thought Sasuke did some hand signs similar to Sakura's and disappeared into the night but not before grabbing a certain file out of the drawer of the desk in the office.

"Mission Accomplished." they both said as they ran though the dark shadows of the night heading their homes.

* * *

Authors Notes:

The song Sasuke is singing is Sexy Chick by David Guetta/ Akon If you want to know what it sounds like.

Hope you liked this first chapter... um if there is even anybody reading this story let me know if you want me to continue because i dont want to write a whole frickin story for nothing.

Thats all for now. Plz R&R or I'll sick my killer Shih-Tzu on you. JK but please let me know what you think whether It be good or bad.

-Peace

~AugSols~


	2. Chapter 2

**YES!!!! Second chapter is up. I wish you could post videos up on here and I also with I could have recorded my reaction when I saw my first couple of reveiws. Special thank you to my first reveiwers for giving me such a great feeling. And a thank you as well to my other reveiwers for the compliments, advice, hints and incouragement to go on. And for that certain person who said I needed to make my future chapters longer, I'll try. This was ALMOST 2000 WORDS I WAS SO CLOSE! well anyways on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (saving up to buy it though^^)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura made it back to her house around 2 in the morning. Her mission had went almost perfect. She had successfully stolen the information her boss needed and she was going to give it to her tomorrow, well later today that is. The only problem was that damn Uchiha.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it. I don't even know why I'm so mad. Is it that time of the month?' Sakura walked into her kitchen and looked at the calender.

'Hmm, no its not that. Then why?' she thought.

**'Oh come on! You know just as well as I do that its that damn Uchiha. He just pisses us off for no good reason.'**

'How can someone we just meet piss us off so much?'

**'I know what it is. In the 6 years we've been an operative something like this has never happened.'**

'Hmm that makes some sense. How could I of all people get caught off guard? Especially by someone like him. I mean come on, who listens to their iPod while their on a mission? Scratch that who frickin sings while their on a mission?'

**'Someone who thinks their that good at their job. Hmph I hate arrogant people but you gotta admit he was kinda cute.'**

'Hell yea he was! Er, I mean he wasn't all that I've seen better.' She thought as she headed to the hall.

"Sai I'm home!" she yelled as she took off her boots and went upstairs.

"Oh great Ugly's back." Sai said. He walked put of his room to great Sakura.

"I missed you too." She walked up to him and walked into the outstretched hands of her brotherly roommate. She knew he was always worried when she went on a mission by herself even though she was a trained assasin.

"Yea, yea. How did your mission go? From the look of your face, wait hold on let me see." He pulled out a black book from his left pocket and flipped through a couple pages.

"Ah, ok here we are. Your..Frustrated! Did I get it right?"

Sakura laughed mentally at one: Sai keeps that stupid book in this pajamas and two: he still needs help with reading people.

"Sakura," Sai said looking at her in a serious tone. "Is it your time of the month again?" WTF!!

"No! Is it your freakin time of the month! Don't ask me that!," she said in a slightly irritated. "I ran into a little problem while I was there. Do you know somebody with the last name Uchiha?"

"Nope never heard of him, why." Sai asked as Sakura started toward her bedroom.

"I don't know I'll explain it later. Right now I'm going to sleep, I have to get this Flash Drive to Lady Tsunade by this afternoon."

"Alright then, good night Ugly."

Sakura's eye twitched. "Good night Dickless."

"Hey!" Sai exclaimed.

Sakura just stuck out her tongue as she opened her bedroom door and walked in. She immediately took off her headband and undid her pony tail and shook it out with her hands. Then she took off her black shirt and weapon pouch. She walked into her pale green bathroom and started some bathwater.

She looked into the full length mirror at herself. She just stood there and looked at herself but frowned when her thoughts took her back to early that night.

"_Damn you'se sexy chick."_

_'What the hell?' she thought and turned around._

"Don't let that guy get to you." she told herself.

She turned her green iPod nano on and Hallelujah by Paramore started to play. She started to sing along as she discarded the last of her clothes and got into her bathtub.

_Somehow everything's gonna fall, right in, to place_

_If we only had a way to make it all_

_Fall faster every day_

She sank deeper and deeper into the warm water as the song played on.

She couldn't help but her spy instincts that started to make a mental note of Sasuke.

Sigh 'You'd think I would have seen someone like him around the village and if not then at the academy for sure. He doesn't look any older then me and I'm only 20.'

Hmm last name Uchiha.

About 5' 7'' and a half.

Raven black hair or really dark blue.

Obsidian black eyes

Arrogant

Jonin rank

A little hard to read; a mystery

* * *

Sasuke walked up to his hideout just on the edge of the Hidden leaf forest. At first there was nothing in front of him but he took a few steps forward and a huge manor with a red and white fan on the front door appeared. He walked up the front steps and through the the door. By the time he had gotten to the forest his iPod was playing New Divide by Linkin Park. He turned off his iPod and put it in his pocket.

"Sasuke that you?" Suigetsu asked not turning his eyes away from his sword cleaning.

"Who else?" Sasuke retorted back. He had gotten in around 3 in the morning. He was heading towards Orochimaru's office when Karin rushed up to him and nearly tackled him but he moved right in time for her to fall on the floor.

"Ow" She mumbled against the floor.

"Hn, wheres Jūgo?" Sasuke asked only slightly interested in the actual answer.

"He's outside talking to the birds or shall I say himself. Kami I swear that guys sick in the head." Karin said standing up straight again.

"Sasuke-kun how did your mission go?"

"Hn." With that he left down the hall to Orochimaru's office.

After talking with Orochimaru about what was in the file he stole Sasuke went upstairs to Suigetsu's room. He walked in and lean't on the door frame. Suigetsu's room was a very aquatic looking room. It Had almost every shade between blue and purple on his wall. There was a huge fish tank in on corner while there was a big clear empty tube in the other.

'Freak.' Sasuke thought as he looked around the room for its owner.

Suigetsu formed from out of the fish tank and walked over to Sasuke dripping water on his floor.

"You want something?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yea. Do you know someone with the last name Haruno? I figured since your apart of the ANBU Black Ops you would have heard of her."

Suigetsu smiled a huge sharp teeth smile.

"Your talking about Sakura Haruno? The Sakura Haruno? Pink hair, green eyes?" He gestured toward his hair and eyes.

"Umm...yea" Sasuke was a little freaked out at the smile on his roommates face.

"Hell yea I know her, well I know of her but that didn't stop me from kissing her."

Sasuke was a little shocked to hear that last part.

'Whoever this Sakura is she has weird taste in guys. Hmm maybe fish boys are more her type.' He got a funny feeling in his stomach as he said this. Disappointment maybe?

"Ha, that's funny she doesn't seem like your type."

"Hmph, and you think shes your type? You don't even know her! Well here Sasuke, you want the truth?"

"..." Sasuke pretended to be indifferent when in real he wanted to know.

"I'll take that as a yes. OK so were at the Anbu Academy and our teacher gives us this assignment to come up with our own special offense technique for one on one fights. Well seeing as how her last name is Haruno and mine is Hozuki, my name is right after hers. Anyways it was her turn to show the class and she needed a volunteer to help her so the teacher automatically chose me seeing as how I was next anyway. I went down there and Sakura told me to kiss her. And you know me, I couldn't decline such a tempting offer so I said OK and I kissed her. Then..."

Suigetsu stopped abruptly much to Sasuke's disappointment.

"Well? Then what?" Sasuke was curious to know what exactly had Suigetsu so fidgety.

"Impatient are we Sasuke?" Suigetsu said with a crooked smile on his lips.

"Hn."

"Then, well I don't know exactly what she did but all of a sudden there was a sharp pain that went though me and I was suddenly paralyzed. Then the real pain came when she started to steal my chakra right of my body. Keep in mind that I'm still kissing her through this whole painful experience. The teacher had to intervene before my chakra was severely low. Even so I ended up falling to the floor because of the drainage."

Sasuke seemed to take all of this into thought.

"But dude, even though it was excruciatingly painful.. That was one hell of a kiss!"

Sasuke just shook his head at his comrade.

"Aren't you glade you didn't bit her lip? Then you would've gotten an even worse punishment." Sasuke smirked at a thought where Sakura put Suigetsu into a far and shook him up.

"Hey, if a kiss is what I get for volunteering to sexually harass her then I'd gladly take whatever 'punishment' she gives me for giving her a little love bite. You gotta admit it though Sasuke she's smokin' hot right?"

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke tried to hide his face as a tiny blush came to his cheeks from picturing Sakura's derriere from earlier events.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Sasuke's gotta crush on Sakura!" Suigetsu chanted as he danced around Sasuke.

Suigetsu wasn't expecting the punch in the jaw Sasuke gave him. He then left the room leaving Suigetsu on the floor in a semi-puddle.

Since when had Sasuke become so belligerent? And from the way Suigetsu talked about Sakura why hasn't he ever seen or heard of her?

'Hmm the only explanation is that shes from the west side of town. Yea that makes sense 'cause I'm from the north side and we don't really see that of each other. I'll have to change that.' He thought as he walked towards his room. He walked into his Dark blue and Black room. It smelled of lavender in here. He walked to his drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and shorts. He went to his bathroom and took a quick shower. He walked out with the boxers and shorts on he pulled out earlier with the clothes in his hands. Sasuke walked over to his clothes hamper only to notice his shirt that he was working out in yesterday was missing.

"Stupid stalker chick Karin," Sasuke mumbled as he threw the clothes in his hand into the hamper.

"Gotta get a lock." He finished drying his hair and threw it over the chair at his computer desk. He then settled into his king sized bed just lying there looking at his ceiling with the Uchiha symbol on it until he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I had fun writing Suigestu and parts. I dont hate Karin like some other people do but I dont like her either. So plz dont talk about her. I think Masashi Kishimoto made her to make Sakura look better through Sasukes eyes. She has oddly colored hair and is infatuated with sasuke on a stalker like level while Sakura sincerely cares for him which makes her seem like the better girl to Sasuke.(makes sense doesnt it!)

Just to let you guys know, I personally love all of the songs that will be featured in this story so feel free to look into any of the songs or artists, I encourage it! (^^ i might be making future Paramore Fans!!)

Plz R&R

-Peace

~AugSols~


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO!!! Thx so much for all ur reviews and comments i really apprieciate them. Im sry for the wait. Im trying to keep the updates as quick as possible the minimum being at least two- three days. School has got me going crazy. I now have a SUPER HAWT BOYFRIEND and ive been going crazy with energy so I tried to channel all that energy into writing this chapter and I think it worked. This is 3,234 words long and its AWSOME!!! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: IDONBIWID = I Dont Own Naruto But I With I Did.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura woke up at about 7:00 to her alarm clock, still that same morning as when she went to sleep. Sakura was already not a morning person and not getting a full eight hours of sleep just made her Crankier.

"UGHHHHHH!! SHUT UP!!" Sakura growled at nothing in particular. She stuck out an arm towards her nightstand to touch her alarm clock. Once she had it in her hand she crushed it and threw it into the wall, she then pulled the covers over her head and groaned as she tried to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile Sai was up and awake outside on the roof trying to capture the perfect sunrise.

Sigh. "Time for yet another new alarm clock." he said to himself shaking his head.

Back in Sakara's room she was annoyed that her stupid alarm clock woke her up. Isn't that what their supposed to do? Anyways back to Sakura, she had gotten out of bed and was in the bathroom washing her face and brushing her teeth. She got threw and put on her everyday outfit, a black mini skirt with black leggings and a dark red tank top shirt. She walked down stairs to the kitchen to find Sai sitting at the table looking through his digital camera. Sakura walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder at the photos he took.

"Those are pretty good Sai." Sakura smiled lightly before going to get a cup of tea.

"Sakura, I hate it when you do that. And speaking of things I dislike, I'm guessing you broke your alarm clock..again."

Sakura smiled apologetically "My bad, but you know I'm not a morning person. I don't see how you do it."

She grabbed her a tiny mug and poured a cup of tea then went to sit at the kitchen table with Sai. Sai began to get irritated with Sakura just sitting there starring at him. He involuntary looked up at her and gave her on of his fake smiles.

"Oh come on Sai, that smile was as transparent as your skin color." The corner of Sai's mouth couldn't help but twitch at what she said. He got up from his seat and walked past Sakura and saying in a calm voice, "Girls seem to like it." He winked at her and started for the front door where his sandles were.

"Come on Pinky, you don't wanna be late to Lady Tsunade's office do you?" As he said this Sakura finished up her cup of tea and walked over to the door where her calf high black heel sandles were. She zipped them up and left with Sai out their house heading towards town. Although it seemed that Sai was in control of this whole outing Sakura had a surprise for him at the art museum.

'Oh this is going to be an interesting day.' Sakura said as they walked down the road.

* * *

While Sakura and Sai had a whole day of errands to run, Sasuke was just waking up after a good 8 hours of sleep and then some. He sat up in his bed and looked out the window. Summer was his favorite season because he didn't get as much missions during it so he could actually relax. He smelled something cooking downstairs. He went down stairs to the kitchen to find Karin making blueberry pancakes. She turned away from the stove to greet Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! Would you like some breakfast?" She said in a cheerful tone. Sasuke stared at Karin with a skeptic look on his face. He remembered the last time Karin cooked him breakfast she tried to drug him.

"Umm no thanks." Sasuke walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a green pear then walked to the TV room to find Jūgo sitting on the couch having a conversation with Suigetsu. Once he walked into their earshot they suddenly stopped talking.

"What were you talking about?" He asked suspiciously as he took a bite out of his pear.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Suigetsu said as he and Jūgo started laughing.

"Hn, whatever, freaks." As Sasuke said this he took another bite out of his pear and walked out of the TV room. He took a few more bites of his pear then thru it away in the trashcan in the kitchen. He headed back upstairs to his room but not before noticing Karin dig in trashcan.

Sasuke just shook his head as he continued up the stairs to his room. "That's a shame."

He walked into his room and shut the door. He then walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth and splash warm water on his face. He walked out of the bathroom after drying the water off of his face. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair black shorts and a dark blue shirt. He changed into the clothes he picked out and put on his dark blue sandles. Sasuke grabbed his wallet off his dresser and put it in his back pocket as he walked out of his room, making sure that he put a seal on his door and went back downstairs.

"Hey idiots I'm goin into town, you want me to bring anything back?" Sasuke said as he headed towards the front door.

"OH! Sasuke can I come with you?" Karin asked running to get her shoes.

"No" Sasuke said though he already knew she wouldn't listen.

Sasuke automatically sped up his walk as he exited the house. He made sure to close the door to slow Karin down. He was to the edge of the barrier around their house when he heard the front door slam and footsteps running toward him.

"Sasuke-kun wait up!" She yelled as she ran up behind him and grabbed his arm. Sasuke didn't want to be rude so he just sighed a long breathe and walked into town. He and Karin entered a couple shops to get some stuff for the house and they ended up on the west side of town.

'So this is where Sakura lives,' He thought as he looked around at the different structures and buildings.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we? I've never been on this side of town. Where are we going?"

Sasuke didn't answer because he honestly didn't know where he was going either, he was just trying to get a gist of this side of town so when he came back alone he wouldn't look like a total tourist looking for Sakura. He quickly looked around and found a poster on a lamp post that read **"New Amateur Artists Gallery Showing The Konoha Art Museum"**

'Perfect' Sasuke thought He knew where the Museum was and it would be the perfect place to lose Karin in, plus he really didn't want to keep walking the streets aimlessly.

"Karin we're going to the art museum." Sasuke said as they walked up the street heading toward the museum.

"OMG! Sasuke like a date!" Karin said excitedly

'Hell no!!' Sasuke thought but said in a calm voice, "No I just want to check out the new exhibit." He was lying through his teeth but Karin didn't know that. Just as they were coming up on the steps that led to the entrance of the museum Sasuke thought he saw a flash of salmon pink go through the door.

'Dammit, my eyes are playing tricks on me.' He thought as he and Karin walked up the steps to the entrance and went inside.

They walked around the air conditioned structure until the new gallery was opened at 3:15. It was 2:57 now.

'Eh I got about 18 minutes. That gives me a good 7 minutes to shake this girl.' Sasuke was calculating all of this as they walked around edging closer and closer to the restrooms.

* * *

"Sakura I cant believe you did this. Why would you do something like this. I didn't even give you permission to take my paintings." Sai was actually showing some emotion, even though it was anxiety. He wasn't happy about Sakara's little stunt but he wasn't mad at her either. Inside he knew that he could never do something like this with his own art by himself.

"I have to go to the restroom." He said suddenly. The nervousness was kinda getting to him.

"OK, but don't try to sneak out of the restroom window or I'll hunt you down and drag you back in here." Sakura threatened sweetly.

"Whatever." Sai said as he headed over to the bathroom. He walked in and just stood in there preparing himself for the worst.

Sai was grumbling harsh swears about how Sakura made this his worst day ever. As Sai was doing this Sasuke walked in and looked up at Sai.

"Women problems?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he lean't against the the restroom door.

"You could say that." Sai responded in a rather irritated tone. "What about you? Usually your supposed to relieve yourself when you go to the restroom but here I am hiding from my inevitable fate."

"Serious stalker waiting outside." As Sasuke said this Karin called for him to hurry up. Sasuke made a shadow clone and It walked out in place of him.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, I wanna see the ice sculptures." Karin said as her voice drifted away.

Back in the Men's restroom the real Sasuke let out a deep breathe and looked up at Sai.

"That's a crazy bitch" Sasuke said shaking his head. "So where are you headed?"

"Um to the new gallery. I kinda have to be there.." Sai's thoughts drifted off to what Sakura would do if he didn't show up.

"That's cool, I'm heading there too. By the way I'm Sasuke. "

Sai nodded his head and responded. "I'm Sai, nice to meet you." Sai looked at his watch, it was 3:10.

"We better head out before your girl comes looking for you." Sasuke said as he started for the door.

"Yea I guess so," Sai said as he pictureed Sakura dragging him thru the museum. He started walking behind him.

They were walking around the corner into the new gallery When Sai all of a sudden called out to his companion.

"Yo Ugly, I'm back!" Sasuke was a little thrown off at what Sai said.

Sakura turned around and made her way through the crowd towards Sai.

"Its about time, you think you took lon-" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence as she saw who was standing beside Sai.

"Hello Miss Haruno or Ugly is it now?" Sasuke smirked as they stood across from each other.

"I take it you guys know each other?" Sai said feeling the tension between them.

"Yea, this is the guy I was telling you about earlier." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Hn, I hope you've heard nothing but good about me." Sasuke said with a slight smirk on his face but on the inside he was cursing Sai for getting to Sakura before he did.

'So shes with this guy. What the hell! Sai the albino! Go get a freakin tan whitey!' Sasuke thought he was so much better then Sai. He was so caught up in despising his new found friend/enemy that he didn't notice when Karin walked up to him from behind.

"Sasuke-kun! That was not a very nice trick to play on me!" She didn't look like she took the hint.

'Dammit just leave me alone!' Sasuke thought as Karin grabbed his arm and looked at Sai and Sakura.

"Who are they?" Karin asked eying Sakura curiously. Sakura looked Karin up and down and automatically ranked her as a slut.

'Ew, why is she dressed like a prostitute?' Sigh 'I guess he likes slut type girls.'

**'Oh come on Sakura just look at him! Didn't you hear what she said? He tried to ditch her. He obviously doesn't like her. I expected more from you. And you call yourself a spy.' **

Inner was lecturing Sakura about not observing when a man came up to the semi large crowd that had gathered in front of the covered gallery and announced that it will be opening in about 2 minutes. Sai went stiff and Sakura noticed.

"Sai I'm sorry but I had too. Your art is too good to just go unnoticed back at our house." Sakura was trying to help Sai relax. Sasuke was sorta pissed when he heard her say "our house".

'And they live together!' Sasuke was furious and he didn't know why. Truth was, Sasuke always got what he wanted, and he wasn't happy that Sai was getting in the way of his next prize. Karin could sense Sasuke's chakra rising and she was getting a little edgy being that close to him while this was happening. Just as she was about to say something the cover that was over the art gallery was lifted.

"Behold your beautiful art in all of its glory!" Sakura said as she hugged Sai.

Sasuke looked up at the art work instead of at Sakara's chest being squeezed against that bastard. He couldn't help but gawk at the paintings. They were amazing to say the least.

'The kids got talent.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Karin seemed like she was catching on to Sasuke's dilemma. She noticed how his chakra started to recede once he turned away from Sakura and toward the gallery.

'Ugh! Who does this bitch think she is, huh? She just comes out of no where and gets my Sasuke all fired up. I'm gonna kick her ass!'

Karin was fuming in the silence of the gallery as everyone there took in the art in front of them. There was a couple seconds of silence before all at once everyone started clapping and cheering at the art. Sai looked like he just won a million dollars. He hugged Sakura back and whispered a quiet thank you into her ear. By then sasuke had took another peek back at Sakura and Sai. Sai whispered 'Thank you so much' but Sasuke thought he said 'Later, we fuck'. He got extremely pissed at this.

It seemed like Karin and Sasuke were both pissed at the so called "couple" beside them.

"See Sai I told you they'd love your art." Sakura said punching him in the arm totally oblivious to Sasuke and Karin angry mood.

"And you don't have to worry about people bum rushing you to get your autograph because I put your name under Anonymous." Sakura was really basking in Sai's glory.

"We should celebrate!" Sakura said excitedly only just now remembering Sasuke and Karin.

"Um, you guys are welcome to join us," she hesitated before saying the next thing. "Any friends of Sai is a friend of mine." She gave Sasuke a smile.

"Well I guess we started off on the wrong foot," She outstretched her hand to Sasuke and waited for him to take it. "I'm Sakura." He took her hand and shook it gently. "Sasuke, and this is one of my team mates, Karin." He gestured toward her. Karin had quickly regained her composure and said, "Its a pleasure."

Sakura immediately noticed her odd hair. It was a fuisha red color and long and smooth on one side but spiky and in disarray on the other. Sakura laughed inwardly at her competition.

'Ha, I bet I could put her on her butt in 3 seconds. Sasuke sure has a weird taste in women.' Sakura didn't like girls like Karin. The girls who are so desperate that they wear the skimpiest clothes thinking they are the hottest thing around but in reality their just a pitiful disgrace to women everywhere.

"Sure," said Sasuke. He wasn't gonna give up on this girl, she was just to much to just let get away. Karin nodded her head, where ever Sasuke went she went.

"OK cool we'll meet up at around nine at the Dancing Leaf." Sakura was thinking about what she was going to wear when Sai said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Sakura and Sai left first, Sai occasionally looking back at his paintings in his gallery and also at Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't like the way that guy stared at Sakura and the rise in his chakra didn't go unnoticed by him either. He was a little over protective when it came to Sakura, you'd think he was her older brother.

Sai couldn't lie, he knew Sakura was attractive but in his line of work he is constantly surrounded by beautiful women. It was just there was something special about Sakura that him and other guys were attracted to. His attraction only being brotherly or protective of her while other guys only felt lust and desire. He thought Sasuke was one of those guys which only made Sai dislike him even more.

"Sakura," Sai said out of the blue after thinking about today's events. "I think you should watch out for that Sasuke guy, I don't trust him."

Sakura looked up at him with a knowing look. "So you felt it too huh?"

"Yes and it was because of you. Look I'm not trying to lecture you or anything I'm just saying watch your back when you're around him." Sakura just stared at Sai with an appreciative look on her face and said "Thank you Sai."

They made it back to the house at around 5 o clock. Sakura had decided on the perfect outfit to wear to the club and now she was working on Sai's attire.

"Sakura, your not gonna make me your dress up doll like the last time we went out are you?" Sai was giving Sakura a funny look. Sakura just smirked as she backed him into his room and locked the door behind her.

'This is gonna be a long night.' Sai thought solemnly.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his home with Karin following behind. On the way home she had almost gotten lost trying to get out of the west side of town because Sasuke was walking too fast. He didn't care though, he was too busy scheming a plan on how to get Sakura and Sai separated from each other.

"Sasuke-kun, whats your problem huh? Is it that Sakura bitch you met today?" Karin was a little upset that Sasuke was getting so 'emotional' over this girl. Sasuke looked at Karin with a menacing look on his face.

"Don't ever call her that again. If you want to call someone a bitch go look in the mirror." With that he turned around and went to his room to try to calm down. Suigetsu looked out of his bedroom door with a confused look on his face.

"God, Karin what did you do to him this time?"

"Shut up stupid it wasn't me!" She was now mad at herself as she stalked off to her room.

Meanwhile back in Sasuke's room, he was lying down in his bed thinking about today and trying to calm down. He started to breathe deeply and was soon getting tired.

'Well there's no use in staying mad or tired, might as well take a nap.' As he thought this he closed his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Authors Notes:

CONGRADULATIONS!! You have just finished reading chapter three of this story. Im so happy with how this turned out. Plz R&R!! Tell me ur likes and dislikes so that I can improve in my future and **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only **your profile is hella janky so I couldnt send u an super cool messege so Im gonna just say it to you know if your reading this. "No your not babbling, you just have a lot to say and thats totally cool."

~AugSols~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people long time no see. Im really sorry for making you wait sooooooo long. My computer was attacked by a spyware virus and i practically lost everything. Things are just now getting back to normal. Well I dont think you want to listen to my excuses so here you go as a forgiveness offering a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto but i do own this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Sai just take off your pants already! Its not like I haven't seen you naked before." Sakura said as she stared at Sai with a pair of black skinny jeans in his hands. Sai just sighed and started to unbutton his pants.

''I don't see why you have to stare at me so intently." Sai said obviously embarrassed. He took off his pants and was in nothing but his boxers and a black muscle shirt which made him blush slightly and look down.

"Your such a weird guy Sai, don't you remember our first SU Mission?" Sakura asked looking through his closet for a shirt.

"Yes.." 'All too vividly.' Sai didn't say the last part out loud as his voice got a little darker remember that mission.

SU Missions are missions that require special shinobi that are trained in the field of Seduction.

"Here try these on." Sakura said as she thru a black casual looking graphic shirt and a black and purple vest. Both articles of clothing hit Sai in the face while he was standing on one foot putting on the black pants causing him to fall.

"Oops! Sorry Sai." Sakura said as she walked over to help him up.

"Yea whatever." Sai grumbled as he pulled the pants on.

"By the way, I called Naruto and invited him and Hinata to come with us. Nothing special right?" Sakura was now sitting on Sai's bed looking at him as he took off his shirt and put on the one she thru at him.

Sakura had to admit that Sai was a hot looking guy. He had a really nice chest and butt if she said so herself and that was just making observations at a first glance. On occasion they would send a flirt or two back and forth with each other but nothing serious. Sai has been there for Sakura since they were in middle school so their pretty close.

"That's fine." Sai said as he put on the vest. He turned to Sakura and gave her a funny look.

"Well? How do I look?" He said.

"That's a dumb question Sai, anytime I'm dressing you your gonna look drop dead sexy." Sakura smiled and started for the door.

"My work here is done" She said as she walked out the door towards her room to get ready.

* * *

It was getting close to 8:30 and Sakura was just about done with her make-up. Now all she had to do was he hair. She was already in her outfit. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that complimented her ass nicely and a black and gold shirt that showed off the perfect amount of cleavage. But what really made the outfit were the shoes.

They were four and a half inch black stiletto heels with gold studs across the sandal type straps and two sexy strap buckles. With these on she'd be able to look that Uchiha right in the eyes. She had picked out the perfect outfit for Sai and now it was time to do her hair and be on their way. She decided to give her hair a louse wavy look, she wanted to keep it simple and sexy. She was applying her lip gloss when Sai walked in with a blank expression on his face.

"Sakura are you re-" He was speechless at what he saw standing in his roommates bathroom.

"Wow.." That was all Sai could say at the sight of Sakura. It all started clicking into place now.

"Close your mouth Sai its unflattering." Sakura said as she put on a pair of gold hoop earrings.

"You wouldn't be doing all this for a certain dark haired Uchiha now would you?" Sai sounded like he was joking but in real he was internally frustrated with Sakura. They both knew what kind of attention she was going to draw with That on. He, being overly protective, didn't like it one bit but he couldn't do anything about it knowing how stubborn she was.

"Sai I would never do such a thing for a complete stranger. But I am going to play with him a little, you know just tease him a bit." Sakura was going to have a lot of fun tonight. Even though it was the kind of fun that Sai disapproved of.

"Well I wont stop you, just be careful," Sai said with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"I don't want to have to kick some punk's ass for harassing you."

Sakura laughed as they both walked down stairs towards the door.

"Neither do I." she said as they got into Sai's black Audi R8 and drove off into the cool summer night towards the Dancing Leaf.

* * *

Sasuke had woken up from his nap an hour ago and was now in his closet looking for a shirt. He had already taken a shower and put on his dark blue Levi's and black and white high top converses. He pulled out the shirt he was looking for. It was a black mid sleeve shirt with a white design on it. He made sure it was a V neck shirt so it would show off the tattoo on the side of his neck.

He looked in his mirror and tried to do something with his hair but in the end his bangs just fell on each side of his face and stuck out in a clean kept disarray in the back. He walked over to his dresser and picked up a black bracelet with sliver studs on it. He put it on his right hands wrist then grabbed a silver necklace with the Uchiha fan on it. Once he was done he walked out of his room and downstairs where Suigetsu and Karin was waiting. Suigetsu decided that he was going to go too. Jūgo being Jūgo, wasn't really a social person so he wasn't going.

Karin was awe struck at Sasuke's appearance. Sasuke saw her reaction and was now positive that he was gonna surprise a certain pink haired girl tonight.

"Sasuke-kun you look amazing." Karin shrieked as she jumped up. That was when Sasuke noticed what she had on. She had on a black cami with a dark gray jersey wrap jacket. She also had on a dark blue mini skirt with some black peep toe high heels. The tank showed just a little too much cleavage but all in all she looked halfway decent.

'I guess she got tired of always dressing like a slut.' Sasuke thought as Suigetsu got up and walked over to him.

"Not too bad, eh Sasuke my man?" Suigetsu whispered.

"Hn, not as bad as I thought it would be. At least shes presentable." He said as they started for the garage where his car was parked.

'Wow, Karin really comes through when you need her to. Now I wont look like I'm with a prostitute when we enter the club. Karin's little number is totally gonna piss Sakura off.' Sasuke smirked to himself as they all got into his red Bugatti Veyron. That car was Sasuke's pride and joy.

He pulled out of the garage and whipped the car around like it was a tornado.

"Puts your seat belts on." He said as he sped off toward downtown Konoha where the Dancing Leaf was.

All you could hear was the roar of the engine as Sasuke zoomed through traffic. He was having fun, it had been a while since he'd been able to drive his car and he wanted to make a grand entrance so that Sakura would see AND hear him in all his swagtastic glory.

He arrived at the Dancing Leaf around 9:20. Sakura and Sai had already gone into the club with their car in vale parking.

Sasuke pulled up to the front entrance and got out of his car. He tossed the keys to the employee and walked up to the bouncer. He was in front and Suigetsu and Karin were on his flanks. The bouncer took one look and automatically let them in. There was a loud groan of anger from the line of people waiting in the line off to the side. Sasuke just smirked and continued on in.

* * *

Sakura and Sai's head turned toward the door at the sound of a roaring engine and in walked Sasuke and Karin with a blueish whitish haired guy with them.

Sakara's eyes were glued to Sasuke as he walked in.

'Whoa,' she thought. 'He's like a modal.' Sai was watching him too but thinking something totally different.

'Who's this guy fooling?' He looked over at Sakura. 'Oh, That's who.' He sighed and shook his head.

**'Hey! Snap out of it! I know he's hot but pull it together!' Inner Sakura commanded.**

'Your right I'm sorry. But Kami he's gorgeous! Look at that body. His hair is beautiful those smoldering black eyes, those perfect lips, nice broad shoulders toned chest and abs..'

Her eyes were traveling down his body but she stopped herself from the next thing she was about to comment on.

'That's enough of that Sakura.' She told her self. She turned to Sai and asked,

"Where is Naruto with our drinks?" She had ordered a Green Apple Smirnoff and Sai ordered a glass of Moscato.

Sakura turned to Hinata who was also checking out Sasuke as Naruto finally came back with their drinks.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura he's hot." Hinata said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I know rite." Sakura said.

It took Sasuke and his little group about a minute to find Sakara's party seeing as though you cant really miss a head of bright pink hair in a dark club like this.

"Hey sorry we're kinda late." Sasuke said as though there was an inside joke behind what he said.

"Its fine," Sai said non-nonchalantly. "You've met me and Sakura so let me introduce you to our friends."

"This is Naruto and Hinata." Sai said gesturing to them.

"Its a pleasure," Sasuke said. "These are my teammates Karin and Suigetsu." As he said that last name Sakura looked up at the male.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Sakura asked Suigetsu. He just smiled that sharp toothed smile.

"Oh, its you! Long time no see Sui-kun." Sakura stood up and went to go hug him and That's when Sasuke saw what she was wearing.

'Damn, this girl is freakin sexy.' He thought as he watched her walk flawlessly in her stilettos to hug Suigetsu. He didn't miss the -kun she put after his teammates name either.

'Lucky' he thought as she unintentionally squeezed her breast onto his chest.

Sakura couldn't help but sneak a look at Sasuke while she was doing this.

'Just wait Sasuke, you'll get yours soon enough.' She went back to her seat as everybody sat around the table. Sakura was in between Hinata and Sai and Naruto was sitting next to Hinata while Karin was sitting next to Sasuke and Suigetsu was sitting next to Sasuke. A waitress came by and got the newcomers order as Sakura took a sip of her Smirnoff while looking across the table at Sasuke. He was looking back at her in a playful way. This was gonna definitely be a fun night.

'Let the games begin' They both thought in unison.

* * *

Authors Note:

There you have it the forth chapter. Once I get a sign that there are still ppl there that are reading ill continue. I had fun doing research on finding the perfect outfits and cars for the characters. If you go look up anyof the cars youll see that they match the characters personality pretty well.

BTW Sakura has a Red Porsche Carrera GT.

They are all really fast cars. Well thats it. Hope I didnt screw up too badly.

-Peace (-)

~AugSols~


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! Happy summer going all around! IM Back! back in business baby. iye jus wanna say thank yhu to all of yhu who have favorited mhe as your fav author or one of my stories. Im so happy i got my baby back. skool is over so there will definately be more updates comin soon anyways enjoy chapter 5!**

**While your reading let your mind run wild with assumptions and inferences because most likely their all right in some way of another. especially about the song relating with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Wait Your Turn.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

There was small talk and conversations around the table as the night progressed since no real music had come on yet. Sai, Suigetsu and Sasuke were all talking about sports and fighting, typical stuff. Naruto was with Hinata whispering suggestive things in her ear. Sakura noticed this when Hinata blushed beet red in the face.

'If he keeps doing that their gonna be outta here in no time.' Sakura thought as she stole a quick glance from Sasuke. Then she sensed a familiar chakra come into the club. She looked at the entrance and in walked her best friend, Ino Yamanaka with her boyfriend Shikamaru Nara.

'What? Their back together again! Isn't that like the 4th time?' Sakura and a few others thought as she and her hubby of the moment walked in, spotted them and came toward them.

Ino had on a black strapless shirt with blue skinny jeans and black high heels, simple and sexy Sakura thought. Shikamaru on the other hand had on a fishnet shirt that showed off his muscular chest and a black jacket with some jeans. Ino must have dressed him.

"Hey Ino, Shikamaru." Sakura, Hinata and Naruto said.

"Hey guys" Ino said excitedly as Shikamaru just grunted a hello. Sai's mood got a little higher as his 'best friend' sauntered up to the table.

'Another great mind to add to this conversation.' Sai thought. Poor Naruto would never have a chance at joining their conversations now. He wouldn't have a clue as to what they were talking about unless it consisted of ramen.

Speaking of Naruto, he and Hinata were getting up and were getting ready to leave.

"Guys your leaving so soon?" Ino asked confused.

"Yea, Hinata isn't feeling so good." Naruto said as he hid her face into his chest. Sakura tapped Ino on the leg, Ino knew what to do.

"Well alright Hinata I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning for training." Sakura said.

"Well I guess we'll just take their place." Shikamaru said lazily as he sat by Sai and Ino sat by Sakura.

"Excuse us we have to take a little bathroom trip." Sakura said.

"Mind if I come along?" Karin asked.

"No not at all." Ino said.

The three got up and headed to the woman's restroom. They entered and Karin went to a stall while Sakura and Ino went to a mirror.

"So, Hinata?" Sakura said in a hushed tone to Ino.

"Just had an orgasm." Ino said back trying to hold back a snicker. Ino had went inside Hinata's mind for a few seconds to see what was wrong.

"Not feeling good my ass, we'll be lucky if she can walk all the way to the training with whats coming to her tonight." Sakura said as she looked at Ino. There was a moment of silence between them then they burst out laughing together.

"Wish I had a guy like that." Sakura said softly as she checked her make up in the mirror.

"What are you talking about Sakura? You have the best guy in the world right in front of you and you don't even know it. Sai, hello?" Ino said as if it were so obvious.

"Ino you know that its not like that with me and him. We're just friends." Sakura replied.

"Yea friends with benifits." Ino mumbled. Sakura heard this and gave her a glare.

"Thats besides the point. Plus I have my eye on a certain someone." Sakura mused.

"That mysterious guy at our table I take it?" Ino questioned although she already knew the answer.

"Yea how'd you know? You didn't look in my mind did you? Ino you know I hate it when you do that!"

"I didn't Sakura I promise, I just know my best friend that's all." Ino said with a smile.

"OK and yes his name is Sas-"Sakura paused as Karin walked out her stall to wash her hands. Sakura was sure that she had heard her.

"**So, Fuck her, he's ours that slut doesn't have a chance!**" Inner yelled.

When she got done she walked up to Sakura and Ino.

"Hi my names Karin, you must be Ino." Karin said politely slightly ignoring Sakura.

"Umm nice to meet you." Ino said a little unsure of what to think of her but then she picked up on Sakura's thought waves. She got 'Sasuke' 'slut' and 'kick her ass' from that.

'I'm guessing Sakura doesn't like her that much.' Ino thought. She snuck a peak into Karin's mind and hurriedly left it.

'And like wise with her feelings toward Sakura. This should be interesting.'

"Well, we should be heading back to the guys." Said Sakura snapping Ino out of her little thought.

"Yea" Ino said as they all headed back.

The girls sat in their previous seats and took some sips of their drinks when a song came on that caught Sakara's attention. It was Wait Your Turn By Rihanna. She looked at Sai who had noticed the song change also. He already knew what she wanted to do and couldn't say no because as much as it killed him to play along with her little game he knew he was going to benefit from this as well.

Ino had picked up on Sakara's loud thoughts and was now getting up as well.

'So shes going to dance on Sai to make this Sasuke guy jealous. I think shes been hanging around me too much.' Ino thought as she got up.

"Come on Shika-kun I wanna dance!" Ino said as she pulled Shikamaru out of his seat and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Sakura shall we." Sai said as he and Sakura got up together and walked to the dance floor behind Ino.

Karin looked at Sasuke as if asking him to dance with her but the look he gave her said loud and clear that he doesn't dance, with her that is.

"Hmph! I need a smoke." Karin said as she stomped and pouted all the way to the back door of the club to go outside and smoke.

"Hey wait up me too!" called Suigetsu as he ran after Karin. He needed to smoke as well.

'How are you gonna be part fish but smoke cigarettes? Isn't that like a contradiction? Whatever, what does my little pink haired siren think shes doing?' Sasuke thought as he focused his attention to Sakara's sweet ass as she walked to the dance floor.

Sakura was on the dance floor by the time the song started the chorus. It was a slow paced song but it had a great beat that Sakura would use to her advantage. Her and Sai stopped when they got to a spot on the dance floor that was fairly crowded but still allowed a clear shot to see from the table they were sitting at.

'Perfect' Thought Sakura as she wrapped her arms around Sai's neck to close the space between them and started to move her hips to the rhythm of the song. Sai put his hands loosely on her waist and moved with her.

_It's getting crowded  
Over here  
But babe  
The wait is ova  
Sometimes it takes  
A thousand tries  
To win  
The wait is ova_

Sakura ran her hands up and down Sai's chest slightly running her nails along his sides. She could tell that he was kind of enjoying this. She had begun focusing the grinding of her lower body on his right leg, coincidentally the side where his dick was. Sai was fully aware of this so he had to take control of this little show before it got out of hand.

_Fumble  
Don't you fumble  
That's a flag on the play  
Babe if you don't wanna  
Then you don't have to wait_

_But together  
We gon' be taking over_

As Rihanna hit a long note Sakura dropped down slowly with her hand dragging down Sai's chest until her face was eye level to his member. Sasuke's eyes were playing tricks on him as he watched what was happening on the dance floor in front of him, he couldn't believe what was going on.

'What the hell! Isn't it illegal to dance like that in public? Did she just kiss the front of his pants? Holy shit she's going to give him a blow job right there on the dance floor!' Sasuke thought hysterically as he watched her run her free hand through her pink curls.

_It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn_

Sakura was totally in sync with the song, rocking her hips to the beat as she moved back up. She could feel his eyes on her. She wanted to see Sasuke's face so badly, even more she wanted to see Karin's face reaction to his face. But she didn't dare risk that. She flicked her eyes to her mouth and Sai's eye's as well as Sasuke's now Sharingan activated ones followed as she stuck a finger into her mouth.

_I know you want to win  
And you wish  
I would let you in..._

At that long note Sakura trailed her hand down the valley of her breasts, down her stomach all the way to her womanhood. She was sure that he was going to follow her hands because of his Sharingan, and Sai too because he was fairly turned on.

'This is it!' She thought as she lifted her eyes to the table and looked Sasuke directly in his fire blazing red eyes. They were filled with lust, jealousy and desire and was that a hint of hatred? Sakura smirked seductively at how she was making him feel and she wasn't even touching him, yet that is. She also noticed that karin wasnt sitting at the table anymore, oh well, the show must go on.

Right then and there Sasuke felt the urge to go snatch her from the dance floor and take her someplace private.

'Dammit shes doing this on purpose, I should've known. Whats she think shes proving from all this anyway? Kami I hate her so much!'_It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn_

She opened her eyes for the second time since she started dancing and looked up into Sai's face instead of turning to the table again. There in Sai's eyes was a charcoal smoldering fire that made Sakura shiver a little in her spine.

"Sai, are you okay?" Sakura asked a little wary.

"One is never perfectly fine when around you, il mio amato morte, Sakura." Sai said. Sakura only caught traces of Italian in what he said.

"Sai don't, you know what you do to me when you speak Italian." Sakura started to ache 'down there'. All the emotions shes stured up tonight were taking their toll on her and when she looked into Sai's eyes and heard him speak they just came crushing down.

"I know, and I mean its only fair that I give you back some of what you've given me tonight don't you think, il mio amico piccolo cazzo." He said into her ear.

Sakura almost fell limp at what Sai said. For one she knew she was gonna get it tonight from what she put him thru. Secondly even though he was just returning her unintentional favor they both knew what this was gonna do to Sasuke.

_But the crowd is screaming  
With their hands way up  
Couldn't be with no one else  
You're the only way  
I win_

'Sai's really serious. But I deserve every bit of my punishment.' Sakura thought to herself.

"So what do you want?" Sai asked sexily.

**'This is the most fucked up win win situation we've ever been in!' **Inner yelled but Sakura knew that logic wouldn't last long.

'Hmm, just switch a few of those words around and you'll be perfect.' she responded to Inner.

"Sakura, il mio cazzo è in attesa per la risposta."

'Oh Kami, yes! Why tonight? Fuck it, best performance ever.' Sakura thought as she mustered up to breathe to say two words.

_The time is now  
And now  
The wait is ova_

"Non mi." Sakura said into his ear. Sai pulled his head back and lean't in and kissed Sakura roughly yet caringly.

Sasuke's glass had been broken a while ago from holding it a little too tight. He was fairly pissed off at what he just witnessed. He knew how to speak Italian so it wasn't hard for him stay with their conversation. He was pissed that Sakura had given in to him like that.

'That should be me out there grabbing on her sweet ass like that. Why don't you just fuck her right there on the dance floor and save me the agony' Sasuke thought sarcastically.

'And doesn't he know that shes just playing him to get to me. What a loser to think that she was actually doing all this because she likes him.'

'Its all good though that will all be changing soon enough. Just wait Sakura, wait til I get a hold of you.'

Sasuke was going on and on in his head about what made him better then Sai and why Sakura was going to humiliate him when she left Sai for him. How he would take her to Italy if that's what she wanted...

Perfect, Sakura definitely had Sasuke wrapped around her finger now. Its safe to say that Sasuke was so enveloped in Sakara's game that he didn't even begin his. That's one point for Sakura.

'Another time another place. Just wait...' was all Sasuke thought as the night went on...

_It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn  
_

_Just wait your turn_

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note:** hehehehehe im so evil. wat did yhu think? ghud bhad ? let mhe kno. also let me kno if yhu want mhe to write a sai/saku lemon in the next chapter of skip their nightly activities and go to training the next day where there are only flashbacks of the nightly activities. or should the first lemon of this story bbe sasu/saku since that is the pairing idk thats why iye need uhr help.

Also there were many many many reasons why iye picked this song for this chapter, iye dont feel like telling yhu all of them because most likely u've already figured most of them out so leave a review telling me why u think iye picked this song.

One more thing can someone plz explain to me what the heck a beta reader is and how iye get one. one of yhu made a really ghud point that iye shud look into getting one. ive tried myself to catch my mistakes bhut iye cant seem to get them all so yea. do yhu hav to pay them? well thats all plz R&R !

~AugSols~


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! Look who's updating. Yea think I'm getting my groove back hopefully I can keep it. Well enjoy this chapter and all it has to offer tehe... PINK lemonADE **

**Disclaimer: I No Own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Sakura and Sai broke from their kiss and headed for the door with Sakura leaning slightly on Sai. It was safe to say that they were both tipsy, Sakura more then Sai because she was drinking on an empty stomach so the alcohol went straight to her head. He gestured for his car and helped Sakura in. As he was driving Sakura was rambling on about Sasuke slightly slurring here and there.

"Oohh man, Sai you shhould've seen Sasuke's face! Hahahaha… He looked like he wanted to rrrip your throat out." Sai just smirked and listened while internally arguing with his conscious.

'_Your not really going to go through with this, are you?'_

'Why wouldn't I? She wants it. I want it and deep down you want it too.'

'_We're the same person idiot.'_

'Same difference! And in that case you definitely want it.'

'_You're just saying that because you've had a little too much wine tonight.'_

'That may be so but a big brother is supposed to help their little sister out, that's all I'm doing here. Besides Mr. Smarty pants, would you rather her going home with that Jackass from earlier and doing Kami-knows-what or her being home and taken good care of by me?'

'_Depends on what exactly "taken care of" means in this situation.'_

'Oh, I think you know exactly what it means.'

Sai's reasoning was slowly slipping away as they neared the house, and Sakura still rambling on about tonight's events.

They pulled up into their drive way and Sai turned the car off. He got out but before he could open Sakura's door she slightly stumbled out the car. Sai went over to her and put an arm around her shoulder but Sakura brushed it off.

"Sai, I'm okay really. Just because I'm a little tipsy doesn't mean I can't walk into my own house. I'm just a little happy that's all." She gave him a huge smile.

"Are you sure? I can carry you in if you want." Sai wasn't too worried about Sakura; if she looked like she was going to fall he would just catch her.

"Positive." She said as she poked him in the chest. She stood up straight and walked sexily to the front steps of their house and looked back at Sai.

"Now I need help." She out stretched her arms toward him. Sai just shook his head and sauntered over to her. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her up the 6 steps.

"Get the keys." He said as he stood in front of the door. Sakura reached below her to try and get the keys out of Sai's pocket but grabbed something else on accident. Sai let out a small groan.

"Whoopsies, here I got them." Sakura was smirking playfully up at Sai before she turned her attention onto the lock on the door. It took her a while to get the key into the hole but she eventually got it. Sai walked them inside and closed the door shut with his foot before putting Sakura down with his arms wrapped around her waist. He bent down and kissed her almost unsure at first but that feeling was quickly removed when she kissed back.

Sai's hands automatically went to Sakura's ass as he pulled her closer to his body. She sucked in a small breathe as he squeezed it roughly. He took that opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth. He could taste her drink from earlier on her tongue; the mix of his drink and hers was literally intoxicating.

Sakura could taste it too. She raised her arms, which had found their way around his neck to his pitch black hair and started toying with it.

Sakura had to admit for a socially awkward guy like Sai, he sure was good at things like kissing.

'**Its amazing how much you can learn in a book.**' Inner said. Sakura mentally agreed. She lifted her right leg around Sai's waist. His hand followed and was now holding her leg in place. He lifted her left leg around his waist as well so that now he was holding her up. He started for the stairs and headed toward his room.

Still kissing Sakura he laid her on his bed and started to unbutton his vest. He broke the kiss to pull off his shirt. Sakura did the same with her shirt but sat up so she could take off her heels. She had a hard time getting them off with the fact that she wasn't sober. Sai saw this and started to wonder again if this was a good idea. He wondered if having sex with her right now would be considered taking advantage of her.

"Sai," Sakura said in a sing song voice. Sai was snapped out of his thoughts and as if Sakura had read his thoughts she spoke again.

"Come on, you really think I'd be that reckless? Okay then maybe we shouldn't do this." Sakura got up from the bed; unbuttoned pants and black bra in full view now and started to walk toward the door.

"Maybe Sasuke is still at the club." She wondered out loud as she walked past him, she was quite smaller then Sai now that she had her heels off. Sai harshly grabbed Sakura by her waist and threw her back onto his bed before climbing on top of her trapping her there in a protective cage. He could feel her quick breathes on his now bare chest and see the surprise in her eyes.

"Sakura, that was the last straw. I don't want you with that guy, he's bad understood? That look he gave me, he probably does wanna kill me… Look if this is what I have to do to protect you from him then so be it. Just stay away from him." Sai wasn't sure if any of what he said got through to her but it was only right for him to try and do something, anything. So with that he bent down and kissed her protectively trying to let her know that he was there for her. He kissed along her jaw line and down her throat to the base of her neck.

He sucked and nipped at it causing Sakura to arch up with a slight moan. Sai took that chance to reach around her and unclasp her bra. Her creamy perky breasts spilled out for his eyes to see. He continued kissing his way down until his mouth got to one of her breasts. He flicked the soft pink bud with his tongue while massaging the other nipple with his thumb and index finger. Sakura was enjoying his ministrations, she was letting out little mewls of pleasure at Sai's actions.

"Ngghn, ahh-ahhh. Sai…" Sai removed his mouth from her now erect nipple. He ran his tongue from the valley between her breasts to the tip of her left mound and proceeded to do the same. Once he was done there he kissed his way down to the waist band of her undone pants and black underwear. He hooked his finger around them and pulled them off slowly. He loved the fact that Sakura was big on personal cleanliness; i.e. shaving. Sai moved his head so that it was in front of her woman hood and opened her legs slightly.

He saw that she was good and wet. He blew out a stream of cold air directly at her hole which he could visibly see start to pulse. Sakura moaned as she sucked in a breath and bit her lip. Sai lifted up in time to see her face. That was it for Sai, it was body over mind. He removed his shoes, socks, pants and boxers and positioned himself, fully erect, at her nether lips ready to enter her.

Sakura was still biting her lip with her eyes closed so when she felt his member by her pussy she opened her eyes. Her eyes gave him the okay and with that he slid himself inside her warm cavern. He groaned at how good it felt to be inside her, her walls pulsating around his manhood. She moaned too, among other parts this was one of her favorites about having sex. Sakura had to admit, Sai wasn't small in the least bit but he wasn't huge either but she wasn't complaining, right now he felt perfect.

Sai's pace was slow and controlled; every time he moved in her it was precise and deep. Sakura would let out a moan when he'd hit a certain spot deep within her. He quickened up his pace when Sakura started to meet his thrusts with a roll of her hips. They were in sync with each other nothing like a couple or brother and sister, they were two friends one trying to protect the other at any cost. He hovered over her protectively as he quickened the pace once more. Sakura's boobs were moving in an up and down motion as she wrapped her arms around Sai's waist so that she could meet his thrusts more smoothly.

Her moans started to get closer and closer together as Sai buried his head into the crook of Sakura's neck. She could feel the little beads of sweat on his pale forehead. She too had little trickles of sweat scattered across her flat stomach. She could feel herself getting close; she could tell Sai was too from the slight jerky thrusts he was producing. Sakura spoke up in panting breathes.

"S-Sai I, I gonna… cum…" What ever she was saying was starting to become incoherent was her moans grew louder. Sai had sped up because Sakura's walls were getting tighter and was making it hard for him to move as fluently as he was before.

"Yea… I am too." He said with a slight groan. Sakura let out a long strained moan before her walls clamped onto Sai's member as she came.

"Ahhh… Sai..."

Sai kept thrusting into her, helping her ride out her orgasm before he pulled out and gave a loud groan as he came and his warm seed sprayed across Sakura's abs in a tiny scattered mess. He fell to her side panting hard trying to catch his breathe. Sakura did the same only trying not to move so much so she wouldn't mess up his sheets. Sai looked over at her beautifully flushed face.

"Sorry,"

"Huh, don't worry about it… better out then in right?" Sakura was always trying to make light of situations. Sai just smiled slightly and whipped some perspiration off his forehead.

"And don't worry about messing up the sheets I'll wash them later." Sakura sat up slowly and yawned quietly.

"I was gonna take a shower anyway, you wanna join?" She asked jokingly.

"Ha, you're funny." Sai said as he went over to his dresser and got a pair of boxers, he then went to his bed to lie back down. As he did this Sakura got up and walked into Sai's bathroom and started the shower and hopped in.

Sai noticed that Sakura's her cell phone was laying on the floor. He got up and picked it up. He typed in the password to unlock it and sent Ino a message. He set it back on the floor in the pocket of Sakura's jeans and went to go lay back down.

When she walked out her hair was still a little wet and she had on an old oversized academy shirt that belonged to Sai. He looked up lazily at her.

"Are you sleepin' in here tonight?"

"Hmm, no I'll just head down to my room." As she said this she picked up her clothes and shoes from earlier and headed for the door.

"Good night Sai."

"Sweet dreams Sakura." With that she closed his door and walked down the hall to her room dropping the clothes on her bedroom floor and flopping down on to her bed. She crawled under her covers and slowly dosed off. The last thing on her mind being one person only….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wooooh, that was fun wasn't it Shika-kun?" Ino exclaimed as her and Shikamaru headed back toward the table. Ino had made Shikamaru dance for an hour and a half straight and he wasn't too happy about it. Ino looked around the table only to find Sasuke sitting there with a rather somber look on his face.

"Hey, where are Sakura and Sai?" Sasuke looked up at her with a dark glare in his eyes.

"They left."

'Whoa, what crawled up his ass and died?' Ino thought defensively. She took a peak into his mind and found out. In Sasuke's head was like a broken record playing the same thing over and over again what was repeating was Sakura and Sai dancing very suggestively and was that, Italian they were speaking? Ino put two and two together to figure out the rest.

'So foreheads plan actually worked. This guy sure picked the right girl.' She laughed mentally and tugged at Shikamaru.

"Babe I think its time for us to leave, its getting close to 1. It was nice meeting you Sasuke." Ino smiled at him and Shikamaru nodded his head before they took their leave. Just then Ino received a message from Sakura.

_Mite b a little late 2 training 2morrow._

Ino just shook her head. She could only imagine why Sakura "might" be late to training tomorrow.

'Oh great, that makes her and Hinata. We might as well cancel it.' Ino thought as her and Shikamaru headed home.

Sasuke stood up and walked toward the door Karin and Suigetsu went out earlier. He opened the door and looked to his left where he heard a muffled moan come from. There he found Karin pinned against the wall with Suigetsu holding her there with his hand up her shirt giving her a sloppy kiss.

"Eww." Sasuke verbally expressed his disgust but they were too busy to hear him. He went back inside and headed for the front door to the valet parking and signaled for his car. His got in his car and roared the engine before speeding off into the night on his way home. Karin and Suigetsu ran to the front of the club just in time to see him drive off.

"Oh great now look what you did! There goes our ride, you baka!" Karin yelled at Suigetsu. Suigetsu just looked back at her with an annoyed glare. He then went to the curb of the side walk and hailed for a cab. A cab stopped beside him and he got in. He told the driver directions and looked out the open window at Karin.

"I'm the stupid one here? See you at home Karin." He smirked and the cab drove off. Karin got furious and stomped her foot with a huff.

"This sucks." She mumbled as she started for the nearest bus stop seeing as though she didn't have enough money for a cab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke walked through his practically stomping like a toddler throwing a tantrum he climbed the stairs and went to his room. Jūgo noticed Sasuke's little entrance. Jūgo turned to the squirrel he was talking to and whispered something to it.

"Looks like someone's PMS-ing."

"I heard that!" called Sasuke as he slammed his door

Sasuke threw off his shirt and went into his bathroom. He stood at his sink and splashed water on his body.

'Why is this girl making me feel this way? I haven't felt jealous since Itachi got a later bed time then me.'

Sasuke's thought he was literally losing his mind.

"I need a mission, nice, long mission." He said out loud as he got in the shower to wash off the club smell. While he was in there he pictured Sakura dancing on him like she was with Sai. He quickly started to throb "down there" but he didn't care. He enjoyed his thoughts until the hot water started to run out. It was replaced with cold water which got rid of his excitement. Sasuke got out dried off and threw on sum boxers and gym shorts and hopped into bed.

"Hmm, yea a nice long mission will do me good."

'Sakura could probably "do you good" too.' The dirty part of his mind chimed in. He audibly groaned and covered his face with on of his black sheathed pillows and tried to go to sleep.

**.**

.

**.**

.

**Authors Notes: YAY! Finished chapter six. Hope you guys liked it this was my first lemon on here anyway. I didn't want it to go by too fast but I didn't want it too long either so tell me what you think. For those of you who came from Story of Fifth Hour I thank you so much. I might do a sequel for it if I have time and the attention span. Well PLEASE REVIEW! I want more comments then ever, lets make it past 100 hundred reviews OKAY :] Hope everybody had a spectacular Halloween. I know I did. I went as a nerd.  
**

**If its not too much to ask could you guys check out my story Our Time Is Running Out? that would be awsome cuz I feel like ive abandoned it and i want to definately write a sequel for it (I had it all planned out) so review and tell me wether I should really continue or whatever. ****I'm rambling now byas!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

-Peace

~AugSols~


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Hello there old readers and new readers I know it's been forever and a day since I updated but without further delay I give you Chapter 7. (Seven is my favorite number! So I might go a little overboard just because.) Well enjoy! TeeHee x3**

**Chapter 7**

_**SLAM!**_

"Hey Ugly get up! You're gonna be late for training." Sai yelled as he swung Sakura's door open letting it hit the wall.

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed almost falling out of it in the process. Stretching like a cat she started to mumble.

"Mmmm. Five more minutes." She rolled back over in her bed. Sai just shook his head.

"You don't have five minu-"

"I SAID FIVE MORE MINUTES!" Sakura yelled as she threw the kunai knife she always slept with at Sai and went back under her covers. It barely missed his face as it landed into her wall. That was it for Sai; he walked to Sakura's bed and pulled the big cover that she was under completely off of her queen sized bed.

He momentarily paused at the sight before him. Sakura was cuddled up to a cream colored pillow, pink hair splayed around and over her face, with nothing on but his shirt and a pair of white panties.

'Tshh, and she talks about what I wear to sleep, but I've got to admit she does look beautiful with the sunlight from the window playing across her skin like that.' Sai couldn't help himself; he lifted the camera up from around his neck and took a picture of the scene before him. Sakura suddenly jumped up from her bed then ran to her bathroom and slammed the door.

"Sai! Don't take pictures of me in the morning! I look ridiculous..." Sakura said with her back to the door.

"Fine and by the way you're gonna be late for your training with Ino and Hinata." With that he left her room and shut the door.

Sakura ran out of her bathroom to her dresser to look at her phone since she didn't have an alarm clock anymore. It read **8:34 a.m.**

"Shit, I'm late! Sai why didn't you tell me I was late!" She ran back into her bathroom to get washed up.

"Umm, I kinda did." He yelled back from his room.

Sakura wasn't paying attention to him anymore, she was rambling threw her armoire for her gloves. When she found them she stuffed them into the back pocket of the tan skirt she threw on. She was now running around looking for a tank top to wear.

'Damnit, I can't find a single one of my tank tops! I just bought them last week.' Sakura was inwardly pouting about this whole situation plus she was already late to training. She ran into Sai's room and headed toward his drawer. Sai, who was sitting in his bed, looked up from his camera to see Sakura in her skirt and a hot pink Victoria Secret bra.

"Umm, can I help you Sakura?" he asked as she pulled out one of Sai's black T- shirts. Sakura was grateful that Sai liked his clothes skin tight or else she wouldn't have been able to fit his shirts. She smiled at him sheepishly before running out of his room and down the stairs.

"I'll give it back don't worry!" Sakura yelled as she slipped on her boots and was out the door. Sakura was running fairly fast but not sprinting, she was already an hour late so a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone. Sakura was inwardly bad mouthing Sai as she jumped from tree to tree towards the training ground.

'God I can't believe I slept in, stupid Sai didn't wake me up on time…' Sakura's mind then reminded her of why she had slept in.

She was so busy complaining about Sai she didn't move her foot in time to step onto a branch. Instead her foot caught it causing Sakura to flip over it and fall to the ground.

Sakura just laid there for a few seconds motionless. She groaned loudly as her light hang over finally caught up with her. She padded her pockets for her phone so she could text Ino and Hinata to tell them that she wasn't going to show up but she couldn't find it.

'Well this is just perfect; I can't find my freaking phone!' She healed her bruised ankle and throbbing head then got up to look for her phone thinking that maybe it fell out of her pocket when she fell.

"Kami, I can tell this is going to be a long day. I wonder what Sasuke is doing?" Sakura thought aloud.

'**Hopefully he's thinking about you as much as you're thinking about him.' Inner chimed in.**

'Yea, that would be kinda awkward if I was just imagining that he actually is attracted to me.' Sakura thought as she walked around the forest looking for her pink and silver Blackberry.

'**Well you never know, he could be thinking about you right now.' Inner said optimistically.**

'I'll never know anything ever again if I don't find my stupid phone and get out of this creepy forest! I even forgot my iPod! I wish Hinata was here, her eyes would sure come in handy right now.'

Sakura was completely unaware that she had stumbled into the forbidden Genjutsu that hid Sasuke's Hideout. She would be wandering in there all day unless someone who knew how to get out of the seal came to save her...

Sasuke groaned as his alarm clock went off. It hadn't really done its job seeing as though he hadn't gotten almost any sleep last night. Every time he was even remotely close to falling asleep images of Sakura's body popped into his head. There was an easy solution to fixing this problem but the 'Almighty' Sasuke thought he was too good to resort to self pleasure. He could have any girl he wanted so there was no point for him to engage in said activity.

He turned off his alarm, went into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had very dark bags under his eyes; well the bags that he always had under his eyes were darker than usual.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth before dressing in a black v neck and some black skinny jeans despite the warm weather.

Sasuke left out his room and headed to the basement where Orochimaru's office was. He knocked twice before barging in.

"Sasuke, where are your manners?" Orochimaru asked not looking up from a scroll he was reading.

"This is my house, that knock was just a formality, I really didn't have to do it." Sasuke replied calmly.

"I was just humoring you, such a lack in humor."

"Well I'm not here to make jokes; I want you to give me a mission, preferably somewhere far…"

Orochimaru looked up at Sasuke with a weird grin on his face.

"Might I ask why?"

"It's a little crowded here." Sasuke said looking to the side.

"Okay Sasuke whatever you want." He laughed a little in a sickening way.

Orochimaru wrote something down on a sheet of paper then gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke read over it and looked up at his Sensei with an annoyed look on his face. Orochimaru just went back to reading his scroll.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to leave. Just as he reached the door Orochimaru spoke.

"They have a very nice gentleman's club there, very clean and classy." With that Orochimaru burst into a weird maniacal laughter as Sasuke left the room.

'Is it that obvious?' Sasuke inwardly groaned as he headed for the front door stuffing the paper into his back pocket. He didn't bother to pack clothes he'd just buy some when he got to where he was going. And that was only if it took that long for him to complete the mission.

Sasuke was walking through the field bordering the forest with his hands in his pocket and his head toward the sky letting the summer breeze surround him.

'It's been a good 2 weeks since the last time I've been with a girl.' Sasuke smirked to himself in slight embarrassment.

'How could I have let time pass by like that?' He was now jumping threw trees toward the Main Gate.

"I'm a Leo for crying out loud." Sasuke wasn't in a hurry; he jumped from tree to tree leisurely with his hands still in his pocket. He was about to take another jump when he spotted something shiny in the grass below reflecting the sunlight coming through the trees.

Hoping down to the ground in front of the object he realized that it was a phone.

"And what do we have here?" Sasuke inquired as he bent down to pick it up.

'Now what's a cell phone doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?'

He pressed the power button and the screen turned on stating that it was locked and that Sasuke needed the 4 digit password to unlock it.

Sasuke started walking, intrigued as to what might be the password.

'Well it's a girl's phone; she must be smart considering it's a blackberry.' He typed in four letters. P-I-N-K.

"Well that was easy." He went through the contacts to see if he could find a familiar name, when that didn't work he opted for looking at pictures. What he found surprised him. It was like the phone was on fire because it felt like his hand was burning up.

Picture after picture every single one was of Sakura. Some where she was smiling, some of her making random faces and some of her posing in suggestive clothing...

'Wow she must really be into herself; we might have more in common than I thought.' Sasuke couldn't help but look at a certain picture of her and Sai sitting together smiling.

'Well if your phone is here than you can't be too far away.' Sasuke thought with a smirk as he put the pink device into his pocket.

'You're in my territory now.' He closed his eyes listening for anything that sounded unfamiliar; to his left he heard it, the crunching of twigs far too heavy for any forest animal. He concealed his chakra and headed that way.

'Let Round Two Begin.' He thought evilly.

This was the third time Sakura had fallen over a tree trunk that she swore she had passed for the third time today!

"Ugh! This is so stupid" She complained. Sakura had given up hope of finding her precious phone she was just looking for a way out of what seemed like an endless maze.

She flopped down on a stump, huffed in frustration, and started to grumble to herself.

"I guess I'll just be stuck in here until someone finds me." Sakura sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Well it is a nice day might as well enjoy this peace and quiet."

Sakura moved off the stump and onto the forest ground lying on her back. She let the light coming through the tall redwood trees play warmly on her face as she closed her eyes. Just as she was starting to doze off she heard a sound coming from her right. She sat up quickly and threw 3 shuriken into that direction.

_**THUD. THUD. THUD**__._

The shuriken landed into the trunk of a tree. Sakura stoop up and got into a tense position.

"I know your there come out, you coward. Although I must admit you're doing a pretty good job at concealing your chakra."

"Now is that any kind of way to treat your savior? And nice shots, you missed every single one," Remarked the dark figure emerging from the forest walls.

Sakura's mind just about exploded at the sight of Sasuke. He looked so vulnerable, yet, strong and mysterious.

'**Kami he's so sexy!'** yelled Inner. Sasuke kept walking toward her until he was just a few feet away.

'I know! But calm down will you! You're making me anxious.' Sakura thought a little annoyed.

"I meant for them to miss, I could have easily hit a vital organ. Trust me, I'm a Medic." Sakura retorted with a slight edge in her voice.

'What is it about this guy that makes me so, so… ?'

'**Angry? Annoyed? Aroused?'**

Sasuke just smirked to himself as he read her facial expression.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sakura, but I can't help but wonder what you're doing out here. Could you be lost by any chance?"

Sakura didn't want to admit to him that she in fact was lost and was in desperate need of help.

"Actually I was just taking a walk and decided to lay down for a bit." Sasuke put his hand in his pocket toying with Sakura's phone while he listened to her obvious lie.

"Oh, that's funny because I happen to know for a fact that we are inside a Genjutsu of my doing and also that you are undeniably lost because I have been watching you wonder around for the last 10 minutes."

Sakura stared at Sasuke incredulously taking in what he said. Then a sudden anger burst out of her.

"Well then why the hell didn't you help me? You're such a jerk just letting me wander around in hopeless circles not knowing where I was going! Oh and that makes you like the biggest stalker creeper person ever!" she yelled and ended with a huge pout.

Sakura wasn't really one for making good comebacks. As Sasuke could tell, this is why he almost burst into laughter. He thought Sakura was a funny little character. A funny, sexy, fiery little character she was indeed. To add fuel to her fire he pulled out the little pink gadget he found earlier and started toying with it.

"Hmm, password P-I-N-K, Oh look, three new messages. One from Ino, one from Hinata, one from-"

"Hey! Give me my phone!" Sakura didn't even think before she acted. All the emotions he stirred up in her once again getting the best of her. She ran up to Sasuke and slugged him right on the side of his beautiful face, or so she thought she did.

In those few seconds Sasuke had read her movements with his now blazing red Sharingan and dodged her attack. He moved out the way of her fist, grabbed her wrist and elbow and twisted it behind her then he put his left leg between and around hers slightly so that she couldn't get loose. He had a firm grip on her but not too hard as to hurt her.

'Hn, not bad my feisty little siren, you almost got me there.' Sasuke smirked to himself.

"I think we have some anger management issues here." he said mockingly.

"That's only because you have something that belongs to me and I plan on getting it back now." As Sakura said this she tried to wiggle out but in the process almost feel over. To her shocked relief Sasuke had snaked an arm around her waist to balance her.

"You know you could have just asked nicely and I would have gladly given you your phone back."

"Fine," Sakura took a deep breath to calm her hormones from reacting to Sasuke's arm that was still around her waist.

"Sasuke-kun, can you please give me my phone back?" Her voice was sweet and innocent with just a tiny undertone of sarcasm.

Sasuke smirked and loosened his grip on her arms to reach back into his pocket for the phone. He leaned over so that his head hovered over her shoulder and brought the phone in front of them.

"Take it." He replied in a low voice.

Sakura's senses were drowning in the pool that was Sasuke. His smell, his voice, the warmth that emanated from his body…

'Okay Sakura, forget about everything… just focus… on... getting... the... phone.' Sakura reached out to grab her phone; everything seeming like it was in slow motion.

Just before she could grab the phone Sasuke moved it out of her reach.

"Waahh, I thought you said if I asked nicely then I could have it back!" Sakura complained slumping slightly into Sasuke's hold. Sasuke smirked to himself enjoying her reaction.

"I did but Sakura, after all I am a Shinobi, and we tend to lie quite a bit." He then released her from his grasp and backed away slightly tossing the phone up and down in his hand.

"But there is however a way you can get your phone back…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and tapped her foot in impatience, waiting for him to continue.

"Come with me, on my mission." He said with the tiniest hint of optimism underlying in his tone.

"Why can't you just give me back my phone and we call it a day?" Sakura was opposed to the idea but Inner was having a field day.

'**OMFK! Can you believe this? Sasuke is asking us to go with him, somewhere, alone, just the two of us! Why the hell is there even a trace of defiance in your body? Let's go!'**

"Is that a yes?" Sasuke asked as if he didn't really care.

Sasuke was a little surprised at himself for saying that. He was pretty sure that the only reason he wanted the stupid mission was to get away from said Pinkette but here he was hoping that she would accept his offer.

Sakura huffed and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Well, I don't have any other choice do I." She stormed past him heading toward what she thought was the Main Gate.

"Not really, oh and you're going the wrong way." Sakura stopped in her tracks irritated at herself for looking so ridiculous in front of Sasuke for the umpteenth time that day.

"Well lead the way then." She stared at Sasuke with her arms crossed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a dark cloth and walked over to Sakura.

"Just a formality, you know, for safety." He then tied the cloth over Sakura's eyes. Sakura didn't bother resisting after all, she did want to get out of the forest and she did want her phone back and deep down she was slightly turned on by the blindfold thing.

"Well that's all fine but how the hell am I gonna-" She was cut off when Sasuke picked her up by her waist and slung her over his shoulder, butt visible for the world to see and started jumping through the forest once more . All she had on underneath her skirt was a pair of black biker shorts covering her hot pink undies.

'This is so embarrassing plus my panties are ridding up.' Sakura thought as she blushed slightly.

"Do you think you could jump a little softer or something?" Sakura asked wiggling her legs a little. Sasuke almost lost his balance he was so transfixed with the feel of her creamy thighs, luckily he caught himself on the next branch.

"Suck it up." He replied.

'I have something she could suck up.' The dirty side of him couldn't help but chime in. Then the images followed, his hand was just a few inches away…

He inwardly moaned.

'This is going to be a long mission.' They both thought as Sasuke jumped closer and closer to the Main Gate.

**Author's Note:**

**Well what do you think? Did you like it? I went overboard with this chapter because it was never meant to be this long. I even had to cut some of the end off because then it would have been extremely long so ill just paste what I cut from here into Chapter 8. I'm on my spring break so instead of doing my Night Essay on the holocaust I'll be doing this! BTW I'm a huge procrastinator. Did I mention I got my laptop back? Well I did so yea. Don't Forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! Please. Okay bye this is a long A/N.**

**~AugSols~**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I see you've made it to Chapter 8! I wonder what I have in store here well read on and find out! Thanks for all the support! I love you guys :)! Sorry if there are spelling of grammer errors in the story i just really wanted to get these chapters up. No Excuses ! Enjoy.**

******And just so you know im not updating until i have at least 100 or more reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"We're almost there, and stop wiggling before I drop you." He replied a little annoyed at himself for being so distracted by this girl.

They jumped for a couple more minutes in silence until Sasuke abruptly stopped. He set Sakura down gently, his hand on the small of her back, steadying her. He kept his hand there a few seconds longer then intended before removing it.

"You can take the blindfold off now." As Sakura removed it her and Sasuke's eyes locked. They stood there staring at each other as if battling each other with their glares. Sasuke took a step forward causing Sakura to look away abruptly. Sasuke walked past her with a triumph look on his face. Sakura just rolled her eyes and followed him until there were out on the main road leading to the Gate.

They came up to the Gate to their right the guards were posted at the stand.

"Stay here."Sasuke said as he started to walk over to them. He signed his and Sakura's name down on the registry letting them know they were to be absent for a couple of days.

"You gotta mission assignment?" The sick looking guard asked. Sasuke pulled out the folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to the guard. The guard looked at the paper then at Sasuke then at Sakura a few feet away then back to Sasuke and smiled a little.

"Have fun kid." He said before handing the paper to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the guard agitated before grabbing the paper harshly and turned toward Sakura.

He grabbed her arm a little hard as they started walking out the gate. Sakura looked up at his face noticing his mood. She was a little surprised to see this type of emotion on his normally distant, beautiful face.

'Wonder what's got his face all turned up for. OUCH!' Sakura was now aware of Sasuke's grip on her arm.

"Ow, hey- Sasuke. Hey, that hurts… I said that hurts!" With that Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and used her super strength to remove it roughly. Sasuke looked at her in surprise stopping in his tracks.

"Look, in case you haven't noticed but I'm not some girl you can just throw around like a rag doll, so watch who your grabbing or next time I'm gonna dislocate your wrist, heal it the wrong way, break it again then maybe begin to consider fixing it the right way." Sakura looked at Sasuke staring daggers at him before releasing his hand and storming off down the dirt road. Sasuke just stood there speechless, was he just threatened by an angry kitten?

'This girl is amazing. Hn, the next time she goes on one of those little rants I don't think I'll be able to help myself though.' Sasuke just shook his head and walked on behind her enjoying the view.

"Hn, so annoying…" He smirked to himself.

Sai pressed redial on his Droid. This was the third time he's called Sakura's phone and she still hasn't answered.

"Where the hell is this girl?" he grumbled as he walked down the streets of Konoha to the Hokage's building.

'I know I shouldn't be worried, Sakura's a big girl, and she can handle herself. But I can't help but have a bad feeling about something.'

He entered the Hokage's building heading for Lady Tsunade's office. He knocked twice before she gave the okay for him to enter.

"Come in, Sai. What is it I'm very busy." She didn't look up from the stack of papers in front of her.

"When are you ever not?" He mumbled. Tsunades mouth twitched at that.

"Have you seen Sakura today. She's not answering her phone." Sai asked.

"Umm no, but I got a notice that she is out on a mission according to the registry at the Main Gate, why?"

"She went on a solo mission without telling me first? That's not like her." He wondered aloud.

"She's not on a solo mission, she is accompanying," Tsunade momentarily searched some papers. "Here it is, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sai sucked in a sharp breathe at that name.

'Damn that guy. What the hell does he think he's doing?'

"Lady Tsunade, do you know where they're going?"

"Now Sai, you know I can't relay that information to you."

Sai groaned and turned to leave. Now he knew what that feeling was for from earlier.

"Lady Tsunade, I know you think of Sakura as a daughter, so take this to heart when I say that you should be concerned about that guy." With that Sai left Tsunades office and took out his phone to text Sakura.

_**Sakura**_

**hey call me when u get this msg**

**i kno ur with him just b careful.**

Back in Tsunade's office, she was taking in what Sai had said. She called an ANBU into her office and told her to check up on Sakura when she got the chance. The tiger masked shinobi nodded in understanding and disappeared in silence as Shizune walked in with Tonton.

Sai was back on the streets of Konoha heading toward the Art Museum. He was walking up the stairs when someone called his name from behind. He turned around to find Ino and Hinata trying to catch up with him. He met them halfway and right off the bat they wanted to know where their friend was.

"Why isn't she answering her phone? That's not like her." Hinata asked deeply worried.

"Yea, I mean I know you guys had sex last night, but she can't be that tired. Sorry Sai but you can't be that good." Ino always one to speak her mind, couldn't help but add.

Sai's eye twitched at that. He couldn't tell them that she was gone, only Kami knows where, with for all they know a stranger.

"She went out on a personal errand for Lady Tsunade; she'll be back in a few days."

"Oh, thank you Sai, no need for us to worry then is it?" Hinata said with a shy smile.

"Lady Tsunade probably sent her out to get her some exotic booze or something, that lady has a serious problem. Thanks Sai, we'll see you around." with that they left leaving Sai standing there on the steps exhausted.

"Ugh, forget this, I'm going home and taking a nap." Sai did a few hand signs and transported to the roof of his house he swung through the window to his room.

"Sakura, the things I put up with for you." He flopped on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

The sun was starting to set as Sakura and Sasuke made their way to the outskirts of a small town. Sasuke was fairly tired seeing as though he didn't get any sleep the night before thanks to the very girl he decided to bring along with him on his little journey.

He just stared at her, the way the evening sun tanned her skin and haloed her hair with a golden grown making her look like a goddess.

'Snap out of it Uchiha, she's just a girl you've seen many others just like her. Though no one's ever had pink hair or that vibrant color of green eye color... She's different from the others.'

"Sakura, we're resting here for the night. Here's some money go buy what you need and meet me back here in an hour." Sasuke said in a commanding tone. Sakura didn't take too kindly to this.

"Wait a minute, who said you were in charge of this little exploration? Last time I checked I was of higher rank then you! And I have my own money!" She pointed her finger at him raising her voice a little.

'Damnit…' Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace holding her hand gently and wrapping his other arm around her. This making them look like a couple.

"Must you make a scene? Relax take the money and go look around. Please." Sakura was instantly calmed by the position she was in, Sasuke's lips pressed against her throat, his warm breathe tickling her ear as he spoke.

"Okay." She replied back breathily. He backed away slowly removing his hands.

"Be back here in an hour." He released her hand leaving the money in her possession.

With that Sasuke turned away and went around a corner.

Sakura was coming out of her daze only now noticing that people were still staring at her. She blushed slightly putting her hands to her chest and walking the opposite direction towards what looked like clothing shops.

She arrived at a little store called Ole De Gilly Hicks. She walked in immediately being greeted by the cheerful employees.

"May I help you with anything?" a soft spoken brunette asked.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm just looking." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Well let me know if you find something you like. My name is HyoYeon by the way."

"Okay thank you." HyoYeon walked off to greet other potential customers while Sakura looked around. She looked through the sleep wear. She saw a couple of things she liked and picked them up. Then she went over to the clothing and picked up a black skirt, a green tank top and heather grey off the shoulder shirt.

Sakura quickly spotted HyoYeon by her dark brown pony tail.

"Excuse me, can you show me where the fitting rooms are?"

"Of course, right this way. Seven items here you go." She handed Sakura a piece of plastic with the number 7 on it to hang on her dressing room door.

Sakura stepped into the dressing room setting her picked out clothes on the bench she stripped down and tried on the pajama shorts, they were a red and black plaid. She put on the black tank top with it; it was a very soft fabric that Sakura automatically loved.

The other set of pajamas where the same only the plaid was blue and pink and the tank top was blue. She put on the black skirt admiring the way it complimented her hips. She put on the green tank top that was thicker then the sleeping one and the off the shoulder shirt. It was a nice combination she had to admit.

She left the fitting room and headed for the register. She handed the cashier her items and waited as she rung them up.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you walked into town with the Uchiha." the cashier said casually.

"What about it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Ehh, nothing he usually goes for the blonde's. Never took him for one to dig pink heads. $52.92"

"What did you say?" Sakura was a little taken aback.

"Your total is $52.92. Will that be cash or credit?" Sakura wanted to rip this bitches head off. Was she trying to call her one of Sasuke's little whore-y girlfriends? She gave the cashier the needed amount grabbed her bag and left the store ignoring HyoYeon's goodbye.

She was too angry at what that stupid cashier had said. She walked the streets trying to calm down to no avail until she passed a small stand selling sweet sticky rice and Dango She bought two sticks of Dango and headed to the spot where Sasuke said to meet back up at.

She turned the corner to see him talking to a girl, a blonde girl. She broke the now empty sticks in her hand and watched as the girl gave Sasuke a piece of paper smiled and walked off.

Sakura walked up to him the anger rising in her again.

"Good your back, I found a decent Inn the next block over that we can stay the night in, and we'll head back out in the morning." Sasuke said looking away at something in the distance.

"Humph." Was the only reply Sakura gave as she headed toward the Inn. Sasuke then noticed her attitude as he followed suit.

'Kami, when is this girl ever not pissed off? I can't complain though, she looks so sexy when she's this way.'

They arrived at the Inn. Sakura storming past the front desk making Sasuke have to jog to check into a room and catch up to Sakura with the key. He booked the penthouse suite so the elevator ride up there was pretty awkward with all the hostile energy emanating from Sakura. Sasuke got to the door first so he opened the door to let her in. Closing the door he observed her closely.

She went to the master bedroom and closed the French doors and curtains.

'So I guess I'm sleeping on the couch then.' He thought as he set down the black bag he was carrying. Sasuke took off his shirt and folded it neatly then he took off his pants doing the same with them before taking a pair of black and grey gym shorts out of his bag and putting them on.

He walked over to the French doors but before he could knock on them. Sakura opened them and handed him clean linens and a pillow then shut the doors back.

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted as he turned back around toward the couch.

'No kiss good night then?' he thought jokingly to himself. Usually he would be very pissed that a girl had kicked him out of a room he had paid for he probably would have kicked her out but with Sakura he could let her slide this one time.

Back in the room Sakura had started the shower and was now hopping into it.

'Who does he think he's trying to fool? I'm not just some common slut you can pick up and take home then kick out on the door stop in the morning! The nerve of this guy; I wonder how many girls he's gotten with this little trick? Well I'll show him.'

'**Tell the truth Sakura, if he was trying to have his way with you, you know you would let him! I mean there's no use in denying it.'**

'Well if I was going to let him then I wouldn't give in so easily that's for sure! I'd tease him a bit.' Then an idea popped into her head.

Sakura was determined; she got out of the shower after cleaning off and calming down and threw on the new undies and red and black pajamas she picked up today.

Drying her hair she put it in a messy bun then peeked through the blind to make sure the coast was clear. She opened the French doors and walked casually to the stocked refrigerator and opened it.

She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her as she bent over slowly reaching for a bottle of water.

'Kami what have I done to deserve this? Why are you torturing me? Those sinful colors draped carelessly across her creamy beautiful body. She probably wants me to say something, but I'm not gonna give her the satisfaction. Now if I were to slam you against that counter and rip those flimsy scraps of fabric off…'

Sasuke's little friend was starting to throb as she walked back across the room sexily. She closed the French doors this time he heard the audible click of the lock.

'Damn her. Now I can't even take a cold shower.' Sasuke thought as he rolled over on the couch.

'Looks like its gonna be another sleepless night.' He reached down into his bag and pulled out Sakura's phone. He unlocked it and looked at the new message notification.

_4 Unread Messages, 3 Missed Calls._

The calls were from Sai, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'Boyfriend a little worried is he.' He then went to the messages.

_**Ino**_

**Hey forehead! Where the hell r uhe? Tell sai to go easy on u next time (;**

'Ughhh.'

_**Hinata**_

**Sakura where are you? Ino keeps on running her mouth about you and sai.**

_**Sai**_

**Yo ugly answer ur damn fone.**

_**Sai**_

**hey call me when u get this msg**

**i kno ur with him just b careful.**

'Hn, be careful is right.' Sasuke put the phone back into his bag and closed his eyes.

Sakura was pleased with herself and at Sasuke's reaction. She knew that if he really wanted her he probably would have taken her when he had the chance.

'Oh well his loss, as long as I have a little fun.' She smiled to herself as she climbed under the covers of the king sized bed. It was so soft and comfortable unlike the couch.

"Mmm, I could get used to this." She shifted until she was completely comfortable then began to fall asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Please leave your feedback and REVIEW. Until next time. And just so you know im not updating until i have at least 100 or more reviews.**

**~AugSols~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Without further ado here you have it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of birds chirping, he sat up stretching his back from the uncomfortable position he was in on the couch. Looking at the time on his phone it read 6:03 AM

"Damn it Sakura, taking the bed." He mumbled as he got up and went to the balcony. He looked at the sun beginning to rise across the horizon and sighed to himself. Looking around he noticed french doors at the other end of the balcony. Walking towards it he realized that it led to the bedroom of the hotel room.

Smirking to himself Sasuke opened the doors slowly. He walked in automatically noticing Sakura's sleeping form under the sheets of the bed. He frowned figuring that the bed was really comfortable. He moved closer to the bed to get a better look at the sleeping pinkette.

'She truly is something, nothing like anything I've ever seen before.' Sasuke thought now slightly leaning over the bed. Sakura then turned over mumbling something in her sleep. Sasuke quickly moved to the bathroom and closed the door. His heart was slightly pounding in his chest.

Looking in the mirror at his now flushed face.

'This is ridiculous, me, Sasuke Uchiha watching a girl as she sleeps. How pathetic.' Running his fingers through his hair Sasuke turned to the shower and twisted the nozzles.

Once the bathroom got thick with steam he stripped and hopped in.

'Relaxing...'

Sakura tossed a few more times before waking up to the rising Suns rays peeking in through the curtains of the windows. Sitting up she stretched like a cat before pausing. She made no move as she listened to the sounds coming from the bathroom.

She could hear the faucet running and moving around. Sakura jumped out of bed and opened the french doors to the main area of the suite. Seeing that _he _was missing she went to the bathroom door.

'How did he get in here? I specifically remember locking the door.' She was a little annoyed at the fact that she hadn't realized Sasuke was in here sooner. Without even thinking she burst into the bathroom ready to wreak havoc.

The door slammed into the wall as Sasuke looked away from the mirror startled, taking a step back he accidentally loosened the towel around his waist causing it to fall to the bathroom floor.

Everything was quiet aside from the running water from the sink. Sakura couldn't help but stare. Sasuke stood there with his mouth slightly open trying to think of something to say.

'Oh Kami! Sasuke is- He has no- He's-'

In that instant Sakura looked so _edible_ in her tiny shorts with her hair mussed and her face turning redder and redder by the second. Sasuke was about to lose it.

"Uhh, S-sorry! I Didn't mean to- I'll just be going!" Sakura's face was red all over as she started to back out of the bathroom. Before she could make her awkward exit Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him into a fierce kiss.

Sakura's instincts took over, leaving her no time to process what was happening, she kissed him back just as roughly snaking her arms around his neck. She could feel the droplets of water that remained from his shower.

Grabbing her waist roughly Sasuke lifted Sakura up onto the counter so he wouldn't have to duck down as much. He moved his hands up and down her side as her tongue slyly licked his.

Sakura was the first to separate but not before nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip. They stared at each other breathing intensely; the thick steam coming from the faucet wasnt helping either. Sasuke reached behind her to turn it off never leaving her gaze.

'She's so, amazing.' Sasuke thought as he put his fingers at the hem of Sakura's tank top. That triggered something in Sakura's mind. She grabbed his hands keeping them from moving.

"Sasuke, I-I'm not just some girl you can play around with and then toss to the side when you get bored."

Sasuke brought his head to her neck and licked there in-taking her sweet smell before speaking.

"I never said you were.." Sakura was slowly coming down from the high that was Sasuke's kiss. Still breathing heavily she put her hands to his chest and slowly shoved him back.

"You didn't have to."

**'BAKA ! What do you think your making us do? This is it! Its official Sasuke Uchiha officially wants you! What are you waiting for? After all weren't you the one playing games with him?'**

'I know that! And I want him too but, not like this. I'll just be like every other girl he's been with.'

**'Sounds like someone's caught feelings!'**

'NO! Well maybe a little... I just don't want whatever this is to be a one night type of thing.'

Sasuke looked into Sakura's distant eyes. That look made him do something he would probably regret later.

"Look, I don't know what or why, but," He smiled incredulously looking down then back at Sakura. "I like you Sakura."

Sakura stared at him questioning. "Oh yeah, how many girl's have you told that to?"

"Not many, honestly, I think your the first." This made Sakura blush slightly.

"Like, like how much?"

"Enough to ask your old school-mates about you... Enough to go all the way to the West side of town in hopes to see you again... Enough to not be able to close my eyes without seeing you."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing it was taking her a few seconds to process all this. This wasnt helping Sasuke in the least, there he was confessing to this girl naked non the less and she wasnt saying anything.

"As you can probably tell, I don't really do this a lot so this is kinda new. And your just sitting there giving me that stare like you-" Sakura grabbed his face and put her thumb on his lips smirking.

"Sasuke, shut-up your getting annoying." With that she kissed him sweetly and wrapped her legs around his bare waist pulling him closer.

Sakura lifted up her shirt breaking up the kiss to take it off and throw it to the tiled floor, Sasuke smirked at her enjoying her boldness. He lowered his head kissing down her neck and collar bone until he got to her round breasts covered by a pink and black stripped bra.

Running his hands from her hips to the back of her bra he unhooked it letting the straps fall off her shoulders. Sakura shrugged off the bra and lead Sasuke's head to her right nipple. He licked at it before taking the pink bud into his mouth and suckling it while his hand ravished the other.

Sakura made audible mewls of joy as she tangled her fingers in his dark locks. The sounds Sakura elicited, made Sasuke's cock throb with anticipation. He removed his mouth with a "popping" sound from her now glistening nipple.

.

'Imagine how she's gonna sound when you pounding into her.' Sasuke's mind was slowly clouding over with lust and Sakura.

Sakura grazed her hand up and down the side of his member. She then wrapped her hand around it and started pumping slowly. Sasuke let out small groans of pleasure at the workings of Sakura's hand.

'That's it.' Sasuke thought. He grabbed Sakura's hand that held him and looked looked at her beautiful face.

"I want you, now."

He picked Sakura up and took her to the bed. Laying her down he hooked his fingers onto her shorts and undies and pulled them off quickly. He couldn't help himself from looking over her gorgeous nude body. He also noticed the sparse specks of pink curls in her nether region.

Smirking to himself Sasuke kissed her pink tufts then positioned himself at her opening. He could feel how wet Sakura was. He slid himself into her slowly letting her enjoy every inch of him.

Sakura let out a long audible moan, this was always her favorite part of sex and experiencing it with Sasuke made it ten times better.

Sasuke didn't waste anytime picking up the pace of his thrust. Sakura was unlike any girl he had ever been with. The way she moaned, her facial expressions, the way she felt inside and out was all so surreal.

"Ahh.. Sasuke! Harder!"

Sakura was in ecstasy as well. She loved the way Sasuke's cock felt inside of her, it was perfect. The way his toned chest felt against her soft breasts was amazing. Sakura grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders and turned them over so the she was on top of him.

Sasuke was a little surprised seeing as he was used to be the dominant one but Sakura looked so sexy in this position, he could get used to this view of her.

Sakura smirked sexily as she grabbed Sasuke's manhood and positioned it at her lips before engulfing it with her awaiting pussy. She rocked her hips sensuously with both or her hands on Sasuke's chest. Both her and Sasuke's moans mingled together as they slowly reached their limits.

Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hips guiding them squeezing her ass every now and again as she played with her breasts and bit her lip. She picked up her pace as she was getting closer to her release. Sasuke could feel her tightening around him which only made it that more incredible.

"Sakura, your so fucking tight, mmm, that's it."

"Ahhh, Saasuke! You feel so good! I'm-" Her orgasm hit her as her walls contracted around Sasuke's cock and milked him as he reached his. Sakura slowly fell onto Sasuke's chest, body still quivering and lay there.

As their slowing breathes filled the still air, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled the blankets over their bare bodies.

"So does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch again?" Sakura smiled kissing Sasuke's jawline.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Sakura positioned her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes with her hand over his heart.

"Mmm, Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"How'd you know I lived on the West side of town?"

"I didn't, lucky guess." Sakura smiled at this.

"Your a good guesser." There was a long silence. Sasuke noticed that Sakura's breaths got slower and her body more relaxed.

Sasuke, thinking that Sakura was sleep, started to speak aloud to himself.

"I don't know. I think I want to be with you... I could kill you right now if I wanted, you're just leaving yourself open to me. Do you trust me that much?"

'I don't even trust myself.' With that he dozed off.

"I like you too," Sakura responded not caring if he were asleep or not. "For now, that's all that matters."

.

.

.

Sasuke was the first to wake up. He quietly got out of bed not wanting to wake Sakura. He looked at her face moving some of her hair from her cheek. Looking at the clock on the night stand that read 7:46 AM he left the room to get dressed seeing as though his clothes were still by the couch. After he got dressed he ordered room service so they would have something to eat for breakfast.

Sakura woke up only to notice that she was the only one in the bed. She looked at the clock seeing that it was 8:01 AM. Getting up with the sheets wrapped around her she went to the bathroom only to notice it was empty as well.

"Good morning." Came a familiar voice from behind. Sakura turned and saw Sasuke fully dressed by the french doors opening to the balcony.

"Oh, good morning." She gave him a cheery smile. "When did you wake up?"

"Not too long ago. There's breakfast out here if your hungry." He gestured toward the balcony.

'How gone I hadn't noticed that before?' Sakura thought as she walked towards him.

On the table was an assortment of fruits and a tea pot. She took a seat across from Sasuke who was now drinking tea. She picked up a strawberry and bit into it enjoying the sweetness and juiciness.

Sasuke stared at her from over his mug he was sipping from. She looked like a Greek goddess with the wind blowing her hair and the cream colored sheets wrapped around her body.

"So, what exactly is this mission about?" She asked knocking Sasuke from his daydreaming.

"Well its more of an errand. My er- Sensei needs me to collect something for him that is in Amegakure."

"Awl, I see. Well then we should get going shouldn't we?" Sakura got up and started back for the room. As she passed Sasuke she touched his shoulder.

"Thanks for breakfast."

Sakura went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up changing into clothes she bought yesterday. Walking out she noticed a black bag on the bed that was now made up. Shrugging she threw her old clothes and pajamas into it and went out to meet Sasuke by the door.

"Ready?" She gave him a nod. Sasuke leaned towards her and kissed her dauntlessly before they left out of the hotel room and out into the streets.

"We're not to far from Amegakure." Sasuke said as they hopped from building to building. Sakura could tell because the landscapes were becoming more and more industrialized and the air more polluted and dark.

They stopped when they reached a warehouse that was boarded up with a no trespassing sign on the door. Sasuke walked up to it and reached behind the sign to grab a key. Unlocking the door he gestured for Sakura to come on.

"I must warn you Sakura, these people don't particularly like my boss."

"So.."

"So duck."

"Huh?" And then Sakura felt a presence behind her. She ducked down and kicked her feet up knocking whoever it was into a wall. Looking up at Sasuke she saw his beautifully dark eyes flash red as he threw a shuriken in the direction of the attacker. All that was heard was a gurgling yell as steel pierced through flesh. Sakura being a medic knew where the weapon had hit, in the neck.

"Think you can handle this?" Sasuke asked smirking at her devilishly. Sakura threw three needles at an unknown figure coming down a stair case. One hit the man in the wrist causing him to drop gun he was carrying one hit him in the heart and another in the neck. He tumbled down the rest of the stairs and landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"I think I'll be okay." She smiled back innocently. They raced up the stairs fighting off their opponents lazily. Sasuke looked at Sakura kicking a fat guy in the jaw over the railing as he broke someone's neck and couldn't help but get aroused.

'Why is this turning me on. She's so brutal, but I like it.' Sakura punched a guy right in the face as he ran towards Sasuke with a large knife you could audibly hear the cracking of his skull.

"Slipping a little Sas-uke." Sakura asked turning to him.

"Look out!" Sasuke was too late. Sakura was slammed against the wall by a tall man with a big scar on his left cheek. His hand was around her neck and he was slowly lifting her up.

"You think you can just waltz into my place and take out all my guys? I don't think so-" Sakura had made a couple quick hand signs and the mans chakra was now being sucked out of him from where he was touching her.

"You- Bitch ! W-what are you- AHHH!" His hand loosened as his energy was being sucked from him. Sakura kicked him off of her and walked over to Sasuke. The man was wallowing in pain holding his hand that felt like it was on fire.

"Never mind then." They walked up to the room the men were coming out of. Sakura stood by the door while Sasuke looked around before grabbing a small black bag.

"Now that that's done."

They ran off into a nearby forest as they heard the sound of police cars.

Laughing Sakura stopped running deciding they were clear.

"That was fun." She looked at Sasuke who was leaning against a tree just staring at her. He walked up to her and lifted up her chin examining the red marks left from the mans hand. Sakura took his hand and led it to her neck. Her hand started to glow a light green, illuminating his hand as well. They stood there staring at each other until she was fully healed.

"You keep surprising me Sakura."

"I would hope so, Sasuke. For a second there it sounded like you were worried."

"Hn, you must have heard wrong." He kissed her quickly before hopping up into the dark sky.

"Come on, its time to go." Sakura just shook her head and followed him, and hummed I Follow Rivers by Lykke Li.

'Dark room honey, I'll follow you...'

.

.

.

* * *

**Authors Note: YAY! I really like this chapter! Tell me what you thought of it. REVIEW if your angry at me for being so slow ! ANYTHING ! **

**I make silly youtube videos so check those out here: youtube .com/user/ZariaLashae**

**And follow me if you want to see my random tweets here: twitter .com/#/ZariaLashae**

**Im just a normal person with a big imagination!**

~AugSols~


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, yea I know Ive been kinda MIA but im back now so yea.. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Tsunade sat in her office tending to one of the many piles of paperwork on her desk. It was just a little bit past 1pm on that sunny summer evening when an ANBU with a tiger mask appeared in a corner to her far left.

"Hokage-sama, I have gathered information pertaining to Miss Haruno."

The blonde Hokage automatically looked up at the new presence in her office motioning for him to continue on with his report.

"You may already be aware of this but she is out with a Mr. Sasuke Uchiha but here's some thing, he is an apprentice to Orochimaru. They are in the city of Amegakure completing a mission as I'm sure you know. Umm they seem to be very er-close from what I've observed."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this. she could only guess what the shinobi meant by this.

'My little Sakura's growing up is she.' she smirked to herself.

"They are currently on their way back, I assume they will be here within the next day or so, depending on how fast they travel."

"Thank you, you are dismissed." With a wave of Tsunade's hand, The ANBU operative disappeared into a dark puddle in the wall.

'Where has the time gone? I'll have to make Sakura buy me a drink so we can catch up one of these days.' She sighed as she looked at her messy desk.

Sakura and Sasuke had just made it to the Forrest of Death when they stopped to take a break. They had been moving so quickly that they would be back by early tomorrow morning so they could afford this little stop. Sakura dug around in her bag and fished out a bottle of water. Unfastening the top off the bottle Sakura took a sip as Sasuke started to walk towards her with his hand in his pocket. He pulled her phone out and held it in front of them for her to take with a slight smirk on his face.

"You can have your phone back now, since this little adventure is coming to an end," Sakura reached out to take it but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to him.

"On one condition," Sakura rolled her eyes and shot him a slightly irritated glare.

"What is it now Sasuke?" She sighed wiggling her arm in his grasp.

"Let me take you out to dinner sometime when we get back." He just stood there trying to read her face obviously nervous about how she would reply.

"Or we could do something else, I just thought, what with it being summer and people like us usually don't get assigned many missions during-"

"I'd like that." Sakura responded giggling at the fact that Sasuke was yet again rambling. He let out a deep breath before giving Sakura her phone and releasing her from his hold.

"Oh I don't want it unless your numbers in it." Sakura said non-nonchalantly as if the device wasnt the reason they were in the position their in. Sasuke smirked at this as he watched her stretch and crack her knuckles.

'Where has this woman been all my life?' He thought incredulously. Sakura hopped up into a tree and looked back at Sasuke.

"Shall we continue?" Sasuke jumped up on the same branch and jumped ahead towards the west village wall. Sakura quickly followed.

"I take that as a yes."

They arrived at the wall at around 3 the the next morning. Sakura easily cleared the huge wall while Sakura did a perfect somersault over it. She looked at Sasuke and shrugged.

"I did gymnastics when I was younger." Sasuke inwardly noted that he would find out just how flexible she was.

"I see."

"My house is close by here so.. I guess I'll be seeing you." Sakura said disappointment audible in her voice. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Lead the way, I'm gonna need to know where you live when I pick you up right?"

"Umm I'm not sure if that's a good idea, my roommate isn't particularly fond of you." Sakura said sheepishly playing with a strand of her hair.

"Ouch, and I thought we were friends." Sasuke said sarcasm thick in his voice. He sauntered over to Sakura and cupped her chin leaning down to kiss her. Sakura automatically kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on the tips of her toes. Curse the gods for making her so short.

This went on for for a few moments until Sakura backed up for air. She ran a finger through her semi wavy hair and looked up at Sasuke.

"As much as I would like to stay here and do this, I have to get home," She jumped up on an apartment roof and waved back at Sasuke.

"Don't forget this," he threw something shiny up at Sakura who caught it with precision. She realized it was her cell phone and smirked.

"Wouldn't want you getting lost looking for it again." She rolled her eyes at this and disappeared into the night. Sasuke did the same heading into the direction of his home. Honestly he wasnt tired, but he didn't want to make people suspicious of a dark figure hanging around outside their homes, nor did he want to follow Sakura thinking that she wouldn't take too kindly to that.

He got back home a little past 4. The sun still hadn't come up yet, he went to Orochimaru's office and put the bag he acquired from earlier on his desk. Said man was no where to be found but Sasuke didn't really care, the snake lover would get it whenever he got back. Walking leisurely up the stairs he entered his room. He sensed that Karin and Jŭgo weren't there and Suigetsu was was in his room doing Kami knows what.

He laid on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Fishing his own iPhone out of his pocket he went to his contacts and stopped at the only person he could think of that would be awake at this time. Clicking call he put the phone up to his ear. A few rings and a person picked up.

"Well hello stranger." the person on the receiver said. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

"Are you busy right now?" He replied a little annoyed.

"Oh come now brother don't sound so appalled. What is it that you want since you only call me when you need something." His older brother said cutting to the chase.

"I was just wondering, if you weren't to busy if you wanted to spar a little, like old times." Itachi was a little thrown off at this.

"Right now? Uhh sure. Otouto if you don't mind my asking, whats brought all this on?"

"Hn, nothing, I just need something to do to pass the time, and so long as I'm not sleeping I might as well be training."

"Well.. alright, meet me by the usual place. Training Ground 3 in the Compound in 15 minutes."

"Alright." With that Sasuke ended the call and began putting on more appropriate attire for the sparring session.

Grabbing his katana he left his house and headed towards his childhood home.

Sakura walked up the front stairs of her front porch and up the flight of stairs that led to her bedroom as quietly as she could but it was as if the stairs knew of her plan. Every step she took made a slight squeak that seemed to echo throughout the whole house. She bit her lip in frustration.

'Dammit, the one time I try to sneak up these damn things and they choose to make noise.' She got to the top of the flight and tip toed to her door, the floor boards not giving her any mercy either.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit._

Each step she took she cursed the floors. Finally getting to the door of her room she mad a sigh of relief and put her hand on the knob. Just as she turned it the hall lights came on causing her to make a small squeak.

"And the worst sneak in award goes to..." Sai said mock-dramatically. Sakura turned to him straightening herself up put her hands on her hips.

"For your information Sai, I was not sneaking in. I'm a grown woman, need I remind you, and last time I checked this was _my _house that I can enter and leave as I please."

"Well that's fine and dandy but not when your ignoring all of my texts and calls." Sai's voice rose a little by the end of his sentence. Sakura automatically got defensive causing her voice to raise as well.

"What calls? I never got any... calls.." Sakura's voice trailed off as realization struck. She blushed a little as she tried to explain.

"Oh Kami, Sai I'm sorry, I know you must have been worried. I was on a mission-"

"I know, with _him._" he cut her off, Sakura once again got irritated with Sai's tone.

"Yeeaa, and he took my phone and didn't give it back to me until the mission was over. I don't like this tone of voice you giving me Sai." She crossed her arms and set a her lips into a straight line.

"Oh sorry _mother_ I'll try to control myself." Sai responded. Sakura sighed, she couldn't blame him for being so worried, she was worried herself when they first set out. She didn't want to have to kill anyone. She walked up to Sai and gave him a hug resting her head against his chest.

"Look Sai, I said I'm sorry and I mean it. I appreciate your concern I really do, but you have to understand that I _can _take care of myself. Look not a scratch on me." She backed away and turned around letting Sai see for himself.

He examined her quickly and let out a quick breath.

"Fine." Sakura smiled sensing that the worst was over and thankful that he didn't notice the make-up she used to cover up a hickey Sasuke had given her.

"Good, now either you can accept my apology and go make me an omelet or be a dickless bitch about it and mope around for the rest of the day." She smirked giving him a light punch in the chest.

"I forgive you, but no, if anything you should be the one making me breakfast."

"Is that what you want?" Sai thought for a minute.

"Yes and you have to do the laundry for the next two weeks, as hard as I try Sakura I cannot keep folding your underwear, a little piece of me dies inside every time I do it." Sakura burst out laughing at the serious look on Sai's face.

"Yea alright, I guess this once I can tolerate being up early, just let me go change." Sai nodded heading downstairs as Sakura went into her room and changed into some cut off shorts and an over sized T-shirt with some hot pink tube socks and went to the kitchen to to start on breakfast.

Sasuke stepped through the big gates that lead into the compound he knew all too well. This was his childhood home among other things- the Uchiha Compound. He passed shops and houses he knew all to well. Not that he wasnt welcome here, he practically inherited the place but he didn't really have the best of memories here. His father being the main reason; always criticizing him and comparing him to his older brother. For the longest Sasuke had resented Itachi until realizing that his anger was being pinpointed towards the wrong person thus forming the zig-zag relationship he currently has with his father.

He walked on toward the training grounds to an awaiting figure. The sun was just beginning to rise illuminating the morning mist that was everywhere.

"Hello brother." Sasuke said rolling his shoulders and loosening up for the upcoming fight.

"Long time no see. You wanna tell me the real reason why you called me here?" Itachi said changing his stance. Sasuke scuffed at his brothers cockiness.

"Not really." He took a fighting stance as well.

"So there is an ulterior motive? How about if and when I beat you, you tell your big bro what been troubling you?"

"Fine, but just so you know, I'm not gonna lose."

"First one on his back wins."

"Just like old times?" Itachi nodded in agreement motioning for his brother to come at him.

"Just like old times."

With that, they began, all that could be heard throughout the compound was the occasional clanging of weaponry and breaking of wood as the two brothers went at it.

Back at the main household their mother was walking down the stairs when she suddenly paused. Smiling to herself she continued on reminiscing in the the sounds coming from the training ground.

"My son's are home."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to introduce some more characters as well as thicken the characters backgrounds. The next chapter is coming soon dont worry. it will be up by Christmas. Lol you can probably guess my new years resolution. Sorry for any errors in the story I'll go back fix them I just wanted to get this up as soon as I could.**

**~AugSols~  
**


End file.
